Only Forever
by rockinrolla1988
Summary: She's been here before, but it took one night to finally have her eyes opened. He was someone she had never dreamed of being in her life. But then again,she also never dreamed of falling in love with a vampire. Who can argue with fate? Skylar was meant to be with Paul.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 "Spin Around Records"

The air conditioner was broken. Again.

"Just be glad you switched to nights, Skylar." My boss, Larry spoke optimistically. And I'm pretty sure it was meant to dismiss the conversation about it. Bitching wasn't going to fix the problem.

"I got a guy coming in tomorrow to look at it."

"Yep." I nodded and leaned on the counter. If you leaned far enough you could catch a breeze coming through the door. However the breeze was thick with funnel cake grease, and tasted like sea salt and marijuana. All three of which I didn't want.

This was my third shift on nights. I had been working at "Spin Around Records" for about 5 months now. But I had always worked the morning shift. Which I liked. It was quiet. People didn't steal as much. I had time to be in my own thoughts. Night shift wasn't like that at all. The constant revolving door brought in all kinds of strange individuals, who were usually up to no good. It was such a change around here as soon as the sun went down on Santa Carla's boardwalk. During the day, it was a fun filled day for a family. Rides, clowns, cotton candy. The nights around here brought the "freaks" out. Piercings for $10, tattoo parlors opened up. Everyone had crazy colored hair, and smoked joints freely, not worrying about any consequences. There were security guards, but no one really respected them. It was almost as if the night crowd felt entitled to this place. It was theirs for the taking. And if you had a business here on the boardwalk, they took what they wanted.

I wasn't sure how Larry ever made any money with all the theft, but somehow he did. We were the only record store within a 15 mile radius, so if people wanted it, they had to come see us. Larry was a really good guy, and I liked working for him. He even let me rent the apartment upstairs from the store. I think he liked me because he knew I wasn't a trouble maker.

When I walked into the store looking for a job, he laughed at me and asked what did I want with a job at a record store, the cheerleading try-outs were in Beverly Hills, not here. I looked at him straight in the eye, and rambled off the entire Rolling Stones collection of albums, including bootlegs and their release dates. I think I wowed him. He hired me on the spot.

Music is my life. Always has been. Nothing else got me like a good rock song. I just didn't have interest in much else. But I was what you would call a background singer. I was quiet. I was extremely shy. I didn't belong performing. I belonged dreaming about it. And that's what I did.

"I'm gonna get outta here Sky. You take care and call me if you need anything." Larry said, and grabbed the daily deposit to take with him.

"Enjoy the air conditioning at home." I gave him a wry smile.

For the next hour I watched all kinds of characters come and go. A girl with spikey purple hair, a really tall guy with tattoos all over his body, even his face. It was never boring if you people watched.

I found myself at the mercy of a pimple faced 13 year old kid wearing a Star Wars T-shirt

"Do you have the new Stryper album?" His voice cracked as of that of a stereotypical dorky adolescence.

"What do you want with that?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

I couldn't help myself. I was a music snob. It was the one thing I felt I could throw an opinion around and it mattered. And if I didn't like it, I was going to tell you.

"I wanna buy it."

"No, you don't." I rolled my eyes. "That is a terrible record, and I'm not gonna allow you to buy it."

"Why not?" He asked offended.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" I asked with my hand on my hip.

"No."

"That's why. Because you listen to crap like Stryper….Do yourself a favor and go buy an AC/DC album."

He stared at me confused.

"Hurry up, Man! The clock's ticking. Your teenage years are only so long. Go!"

He turned around slowly and headed to the A's.

"And you're lucky I even let you in here with that Star Wars shirt." I called after him.

As if Karma was watching me, I knocked over a huge stack of fliers for some event happening on the boardwalk.

"Ugh!" I moaned and kneeled down to pick the neon orange papers up from behind the counter.

I'm sure plenty of merchandise went out the door without my watchful eye. That was the rule. Don't take your eyes off that door.

While I was down there, I switched records from Twisted Sister to New Order. "Ceremony", one of my favorite songs began to play and I got lost in the dreaminess of it. Larry didn't like me to play the obscure rock records I liked while he was in there, so for all he knew I played Michael Jackson and Hall and Oats everynight.

"Excuse Me" A voice startled me.

"Yes?" I stood up fast and grabbed the glass counter to brace myself.

I was face to face with one of the hottest guys I had ever seen.

He looked like he was in a band. Long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, a little stubble like he had missed a shave on his face. He wore white ripped jeans, a black tank top and a jacket that almost looked like a punk rock version of a tuxedo with tails.

"Would you say this is a good album?" He asked with a smirk.

His voice was playful. It was all I had to act cool.

"You're asking me if I think Disco Duck is a good album?" I struggled to keep a straight face.

"Yes."

"…I think you could do better."

"How so?" He asked.

"Well, …what do you like?"

"What do you like?" He shot back quickly. He was flirting with me, and I was enjoying it.

"Um,…" I took a step back and grabbed my coffee. The shyness was starting to creep in and I needed space between us. "I like a lot of things."

"Are you drinking coffee?"

"I am." I took a swig. But not too big of one, in fear of choking. I'm kinda awkward, and something like that would happen to me.

"It's 9 o'clock at night." He told me as if I didn't know.

"Yes, but I came from the morning shift." I informed him.

"Ohhhhh, so that's why I haven't seen you around." He half smiled.

"So most likely you've used that pick up line on Lydia. What did she think of the Disco Duck album?" I rose my eyebrows at him.

"Lydia? Who's Lydia? The red head?"

I nodded.

"Nah, she's not my type."

"Oh," I laughed at his response. "Lydia's everybody's type."

He gave me an intrigued look and leaned over the counter resting his elbows on it.

"Maybe that's the problem." He said in a low voice as if he was telling me a secret.

I didn't say a word.

"I'm Paul" he smiled.

"Skylar" I answered softly. Then I blushed because I realized how smitten I sounded with him, and that wasn't like me at all.

"That's a pretty name."

I didn't know how to respond to the compliment, so I just didn't.

"Do you have a boyfriend, Skylar?" He had this mesmorizing quality about him, that I couldn't quite put a finger on, but I uncontrollably found myself leaning on the counter across from him.

"What if I do?"

"Well, he's gonna be pretty mad at me."

"Why is that?" I challenged.

"Cause we're hanging out tonight."

"Oh really?" I laughed.

"Yep." He grinned like a cheshire cat. "We are. So I hope he's not the jealous type."

The audacity of this guy!

"What time do you get off work?"

Before I could answer, the jingling bells above the front door snapped me out of the trance I was happily in. An intimidating guy with bleached blonde hair and a trench coat stood in the door, and stared a hole through my new friend.

Paul jerked up off the counter to stand up straight.

"Let's go…now." The guys said in a calm yet controlling voice.

Paul nodded and scratched the back of his head. The guy in the door left.

"So, um,…what time do you get off?" He asked me again, this time a little flustered and preoccupied.

"Eleven", I heard the confusion in my own voice. What was up with that?

"Ok,…meet me at the concert tonight?" He asked

I hesitated, then nodded.

"Cool". He gave me a half smile again and then began to walk towards the door.

"Wait," I called after him "How will I find you?"

He stopped at the door and turned around to face me.

"Don't worry…I'll find you."

And with that he left. The funnel cake air replaced him in the store.

I stared after him.

What had just happened? I never talked to guys like that! Much less would have agreed to go on a date with one of them! I began to chew on my lip, a bad habit of mine when a figure startled me with its closeness.

It was the Star Wars kid. Had he been there the whole time?

He held up a Juice Newton album.

"Seriously?"


	2. Chapter 2

Writers Note: Hey y'all. This is my first time submitting anything to the public. I gotta admit, I'm really enjoying it! If you'll notice, there's always a song or two in each chapter. That's the soundtrack! (Or what I think it should be anyway.) Make sure to check the songs out. It helps tell the story. And my apologies for this slow chapter, but I needed to get some of Skylar's back story in there. Feel free to leave feedback. It's much appreciated.

Chapter 2 "Bikers and Boyfriends"

It was quarter after eleven and the store was shut down, lights were off, and night deposit was in the safe. Even though I was used to working the day shift, I had plenty of experience with closing down the store.

Lydia, the girl who worked night shift before me, probably called me 4 out of 5 shifts she worked a week and asked me to close down the store for her. She was a party girl, who was a pathetic flirt, and had most guys eating out of her hand. She had the classic pin up girl look to her. Curvy, big lips, a short red Marilyn Monroe cropped hair-do. A baby voice that to me, was insanely annoying, but every time I heard it, it was because she was asking me to do something for her. I don't know how she did it, but she moved to San Diego with some lawyer that she met a few weeks ago. I guess she figured she was set up for life now.

Me? I was nothing like Lydia. My looks weren't bad. I'm not one of those low self- esteem people who constantly down themselves or anything. I had long dark brown hair that fell about to the bottom of my shoulder blades. Light brown eyes with gold flecks in them, and a naturally olive complexion. (Had to be the Italian in me). I was 5'7". Skinny. I looked okay, but I never felt like I had that "wow" factor people like Lydia did. I guess it didn't help that I was shy either. After 19 years of being someone who did everything in their power not to stand out, lemme tell ya, it may have been comfortable, but it definitely didn't get me anywhere.

I ran upstairs to my loft style apartment. It wasn't that big, but it was plenty big enough for me. I had music posters hanging on the walls, a small tv, a fairly nice stereo system, fridge, bathroom. That was just about all I needed.

God, what to wear? I didn't know how to dress for this kinda stuff! I threw off the black smock I wore for the record store and dropped it on the floor. Rummaging through the closet I found nothing appealing. Realizing that I didn't have time to obsess over an outfit, I kept what I already had on, a tight white t-shirt, and black alligator shorts. I threw a dark red and black striped hoodie around me, because the night air could really cool off after midnight, and a black and white pair of chucks.

There, it looked like I wasn't too anxious to meet him, even though I was vibrating, and my teeth were chattering I was so nervous. I left my hair in a wavy mess alone, and put on some lip gloss. Good enough,…right?

It was 11:35. I needed to get going.

The night air had cooled off considerably. It was about 75 degrees. The walk was swarming with seedy looking people as it always was. The thing was, I had always avoided it at all costs. I pretty much hid up in my apartment like some kind of recluse. This was new to me. It was hard to make eye contact with people. For one, people I didn't know made me nervous, and two, I didn't wanna see how they looked at me. "Look at that loser walking by herself".

The music was swelling in volume as I walked towards the outdoor concert venue. There was always a concert on Friday and Saturday nights. Usually something local. Tonight was a band named "Gene Loves Jezibel". They were a very good band, kinda had that rock, gothic vibe going on. I had wanted to see them before, but I never wanted to go by myself. I was getting closer. Not only was the music getting louder but so were the people. There were bikers, punks, surfers, tattooed and pierced people. Pretty much your California "hodge podge", and they were …alive with excitement.

I felt the smile curve on my face as I found a small spot in the crowd I could stand in. People were jumping, fist pumping, and singing along. This was awesome. I couldn't bring myself to look for him though. I just didn't wanna look too pathetic. The smell of marijuana was overwhelming.

The band began to play a song I recognized. "Desire" had just hit the radio a week ago, and I was a big fan of it.

I felt a hand run up the back of my leg, so I jumped and turned around to see two 50- something year- old dirty looking bikers looking at me with horribly obvious grins on their faces.

I blushed uncomfortable and turned back around hoping that with not saying anything they would think I wasn't interes…nope. They did it again. I didn't even turn around, and just took a step away from them. These were Hell's Angels. I wasn't about ready to mess with them. We had some back in Chicago, and one time….

Okay, now one of them grabbed my ass. I could hear them laughing behind me.

I was scared. I didn't know what to do. Maybe they were nice bikers, just a little wild.

So, I turned around and gave them a nervous smile.

"Uh hey guys. Could you, like, please stop? I just wanna watch the concert, okay?" I knew how ridiculous I sounded. Like a mouse trying to stand up to a mountain lion more like it.

"What's a matter, Baby? You ain't interested?" He reeked of cigarettes and whisky. He had a thick, long graying beard that just made him look double dirty. Eew!

"Uh,..no. Sorry."

"Well I think you are, you just don't know it yet." The other one said. He was tall, skinny. He had nasty red hair that looked like there was a bird nesting in it and stubble as thick as astroturf.

I turned away, hoping they'd get the hint, but I was roughly grabbed by the arm and pulled closer to the tall one.

"Listen, I think you'd be a good addition to our club house. I know the rest of the boys would like you." His breath was ungodly.

"Are you a virgin?" Grey ZZ Top asked. "You look like you are."

Clearly they were beyond wasted.

I began to shake. Fuck! What was I supposed to do? It wasn't even worth my time trying to fight them off. They were huge compared to me! But if I didn't do something, then,…

"Is there a problem?"

The voice was faint over the music, but I knew who it belonged to.

Both bikers glared behind my back and the one still had a hold of my arm.

"What's your deal, faggot? What is this your girlfriend?" ZZ Top barked.

"Yeah. It is."

The pig pen guy let go of my arm with an intended shove and threw me backwards towards Paul. I stumbled into him but he steadied me by the shoulders effortlessly and moved me behind him.

"What are you gonna do about it, Blondie?"

Oh God.

"Nothing you're interested in being a part of. I promise." Paul said flatly. His jaw was locked and his eyes were cold. He was a lot smaller than they were, but I don't know who was scarier.

The two ugly bikers looked at each other, then burst out laughing.

"You little shit!" Pig Pen laughed and sprayed saliva the color of tobacco when he did. "What do you think you're gonna do?"

"Do we have a problem Gentlemen?"

It was the trench coat blonde. He seemingly magically appeared next to us along with 2 other guys who shared the "rockstar style".

I swear, the temperature dropped ten degrees when he spoke.

The two behind him said nothing. Just stared at the vulgar men sternly.

I couldn't see what trench coat's expression was because of where I was standing, but it must've been intense, because within 20 seconds, the biker's expressions went from cocky to concerned.

The argument was distinguished. Just like that.

"You have a nice night." Trench coat said to them as they turned to leave.

The three of these new guys watched these bikers until they were out of sight, and then just walked off silently. The short curly haired blonde gave Paul a nod and followed the other two.

I didn't want to make eye contact with Paul. I was embarrassed of what just happened.

"Are you ok?" He asked without turning around, still staring in the direction the bikers went.

"Yeah".

"Do you wanna get out of here? So we don't have to yell over the music to talk ".

I nodded when he looked back at me

"Ok. C'mon".

He grabbed my hand. My first instinct was to yank it right back, but I fought it. I wasn't used to being touched by anyone. It was strange. As he led me through the crowd, all I could think was "Don't be weird Skylar"

We got away from the crowd and started walking back in the direction of the record store. He let go of my hand, and even though I liked it, I was relieved.

"Do you always let guys treat you like that?" He asked. I couldn't tell if he was amused or angry with me.

"No".

"What are you gonna do next time if I'm not there to save you?" He asked with a straight face.

I shrugged. "That's why I don't go out much after dark."

We sat down on a picnic table that was full of graffiti.

"Who were those guys?" I asked.

He almost looked uncomfortable when I asked.

"Those are my friends."

"They're very intimidating looking".

"You think so?" He finally smiled.

"It worked against two Hell's Angels."

He laughed. "So what's your deal?"

My deal?

"Like where are you from? Why are you in Santa Carla? People don't grow up here, they end up here. Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Hey, wait a minute. How do you know I don't have a boyfriend?" I interrupted him.

"Because I know your type, and you wouldn't be here if you did."

I stared at him.

"That's a compliment, by the way", he assured.

"Okay,…I am originally from the Chicago area. I moved here about 5 months ago. I needed a change of scenery and I always wanted to live in California. I hate cold weather."

"Where's your family?" he asked

"All at home. I'm one of 9 so they don't really notice I'm gone too much."

"Nine?" His eyes got wide. "Which one are you?

"Number seven".

"Quick, name all your brothers and sisters in order."

"Susan, Melissa, Bryan, Kari, Elizabeth, Tony, Me, Dylan, and Michael."

"That's impressive" He laughed. "What do you like to do?"

"I'm a big music fan."

"Shoulda known. Who's your favorite band?"

"Ohhh ,I can't answer that. There's too many."

"Yeah? Do you like the Doors?"

"Um,…not really."

"What?" He cried flabbergasted. "Are you nuts?"

"I just think that if I tripped on acid 24 hours a day I wouldn't have a problem writing psychedelic song lyrics like Jim Morrison did. To, me it was a drug induced stupor…but don't feel bad. I don't like Elvis or the Beatles either."

"That's it. We have to break up." He shook his head.

"I didn't know we were dating."

"Oh,…well, that's what I told those two bikers back there." His eyes sparkled.

He was funny. And all night he asked me questions about myself and my life. I hadn't talked this much in a long time. I couldn't even ask him about himself, because one question always led to another. It was really nice. And before I knew it, there was no one else around. And it was past 3 o'clock in the morning.

"Oh my God! It's like, super late…" I got up from the table and wrapped my hoodie around me tighter. It had really cooled off.

"Yeah, I probably better get going too." He stood up as well.

"Paul, " my voice was scratchy from talking so much. "Thank you for tonight, but all I feel like I've done is talk about myself."

"You did." He said

I turned beet red

"But that was the plan. You see, now I know a lot about you, and you know nothing about me…intriguing, right? Kinda makes ya wanna hang out again, and find out things, doesn't it?" He wagged him eyebrows at me.

I smiled big. "Always a motive isn't there?"

"Good night, Skylar."

"Night, Paul"


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ok, so gimme a break. I know I'm not the best at writing from the guy's point of view, but it had to be done. There's a mess going on in our "Little Paul's" head, and it needed to be visited, briefly. As far the "soundtrack song?" Try Wasp's "L.O.V.E Machine." I picture something like that playing in the background of the cave for this scene.

Chapter 3 Dumbasses and Door Frames

"Cutting it close aren't you?"

I gave David a brief pause in my walk in the door.

"Yeah, I guess…" I kinda waited around because it looked like her had more to say, but he just stared at me with his ever accusing eye, so I left him sitting on the fountain so I could throw some water on my face and get cleaned up a little bit before it was time to turn in. We still had about an hour. Maybe less.

I could tell he was pissed at me. For at least 2 reasons that I knew of. Number one, I wasn't hanging out with them tonight. I had kinda asked if they'd get lost for a while so I could hang out with her. Number two, he had to come save my ass. And that was something he could silently gloat about and I sure as hell hated that. David was really good at holding a grudge. Not me. Get over it, and move on!

I locked myself in the bathroom for a while. Sometimes it seemed like the only time I could have to myself. Don't get me wrong, I loved my brothers. We worked as a pack, and we worked well, but we never did anything apart. The four of us silently patrolled our turf around Santa Carla, and so far, we've been successful. There have been a few groups who thought they did, even still think they run this place, but we've always proven them wrong. We work silently and behind the scenes.

So, I already knew what was gonna happen tomorrow night, when I told the guys I wanted to see her again.

Her. Skylar. When we had pulled up in in front of the record store tonight, I saw her right away through the glass windows. Something just hit me, right inside my gut. I can't explain it really, but immediately I called "dibs" on her before the guys could even get a look at her. The thought of any of them getting a hold of her made me feel sick…anybody touching her to be honest made me sick.

I've heard that we can have a connection to certain people, but I never thought too much about it. It had never happened to me. Nor have I seen it happen to anyone else. I had been around plenty of chicks, and except for the instant gratification, I could take em or leave em. I mean, chicks are cute and everything. I like to look at them, especially the little beach bunnies we had flocking around here. I think it's fun to watch them try their hardest to be irresistible and sexy and all that stuff, but once I get what I want, I'm done with them. I have never been around one that I wanted to see again, and deal with all her hang ups. Plus, they just didn't fit into my lifestyle.

Skylar was something different. She was soft. And I liked soft things. There was a pureness about her. I could tell she was a good girl. And she was honest. Very different from the shallow dumb girls we had around here. She was gorgeous, and had no idea she was. I liked that she didn't wear a lot of make-up. It was weird. Usually the slutty girls caught my eye. Not this time. And it made me feel like I needed to act better around her. I needed to respect her, or something.

"C'mon Dick-smack!" Marco banged on the door and yelled at me in his PeeWee Herman voice. "I need in there!"

I opened the door to my best friend staring at me with a knowing smile.

"So,…did ya fuck her?"

"No", I mumbled and walked past him.

"What?" He exclaimed and turned to call after me. "Are you feeling ok? "

"Yeah, Dude!" I started to sputter my words at him. "I just,…I don't know. I just didn't."

"David," Marco called to him, still sitting in the same spot. "We have a problem. Paul's turned gay. And I want our sleeping arrangements changed."

Dwayne looked up from the carburetor he was wrenching away on.

I got a feeling of slight panic over me. Like I was feeling claustrophobic just then.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Marco took a step towards me. "You look like you're gonna be sick or something."

David got up from his seat and slowly walked over to me.

Shit.

"Why didn't you sleep with her Paul?" He asked slowly.

I shrugged. I was a loss for words.

"Paul?"

I looked to Marco and Dwayne for help, but they just looked at me confused.

"Because I just didn't want to." I answered

"Good." David said simply. "Then you won't mind if I do."

"No!" I yelled with fire. I felt my face change and it was all I could do not to grab him by the throat….

Why was I so angry? Why did I do that?

David stood in front of me and closed his eyes like he was exhausted. He took a deep breath. I made myself calm down. You didn't get mad at David.

He glared at me for what seemed like eternity, and spun around and stalked to the sleeping room.

"Dude." Marco said in a low voice. "What is up?"

"I don't fucking know, man." I ran my hands through my hair. "You know I don't give a crap about chicks, right? You know that." I'm not sure if I was trying to convince him or myself.

"Yeah". He nodded.

"It's just that,…I saw her tonight, and I wanted to see what she was like, and then those assholes started messing with her…"

"You're normally one of those assholes." He reminded me.

"I know!" I threw my hands up. "But they were gonna hurt her."

"Sun's coming up" Dwayne said in his low monotone voice and put down his greasy piece of metal. Dwayne only talked when it was important. That was a pretty important one.

The three of us walked to the sleeping quarters.

"Whatever this is," Marco said, "You better snap out of it. I don't need my best bro going all pussy on me."

"Shut up, Ass clown" I laughed and shoved him into the door frame. A little too hard, because I heard something that sounded like wood crack.

Make that 3 things David was pissed at me for.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hi I'm Johnny Knoxville and welcome to Jackass. I totally f'd up and spelled Marko's name wrong. Yes, I did that. I will take full responsibility for that one. And for those of you who are worried Paul is not being portrayed as his "crazy, fun-loving, rude self", don't you worry your pretty little heads about it. He's still there. He's coming back. But what I feel is going on with this story, is he is not himself right now. Skylar has thrown him for a loop, and it's everything that goes against his nature. He's never felt these feelings, and he doesn't necessarily like that he is. It's an internal struggle. And the way that I see it, if it doesn't cause change, is it significant enough to tell? I totally appreciate all the reviews. Again, I can't tell you enough how cool it is to let someone finally read my stuff.

Chapter 4 "I'll have a Sucker Punch with a side of Sunburn"

I stared at my cup of coffee with blurry dry eyes.

7:30 am that morning, Larry was banging on my apartment door (because normally I would've been awake), aggravated with me because I had left Echo and the Bunnymen on the player, and he's told me time and time again to stop playing that "weird rock stuff" in the store. Usually I was so good about switching the records to something else before I left my shift, but I was a little preoccupied last night, and I forgot.

I simply answered him by asking him if he had hired someone to work the dayshift yet, and then I shut the door.

Trying to go back to sleep was impossible because the pesky sunlight seemed to fight its way through my windows no matter what I did. So I got up, straightened up the apartment a little, ate lucky charms, went for a run, and then went to the beach. I was starting to look like a ghost.

It was going to be a beautiful day. Not that the weather had any influence on how I was feeling, because I was elated.

I kept running everything about last night over and over in my head and over-analyzing it like I always did. This guy was cool, he was funny, he was super cute, so I had a hard time believing that he would want anything to do with boring old me. The thought angered me. No. I wasn't gonna do this again. I always talked myself down, and questioned things. Maybe he did like me. Maybe he thought I was cool enough to be with him. I sure wanted to be that girl I hoped he thought I was. I couldn't wait to see him again.

It was around noon, and when it was this early, the air could actually smell fresh since the fryers from the stands and few restaurants we had, had not been on too long. The beach was quieter than usual for a Saturday. I watched a baby in a bonnet toddling around with a doting mother chasing her. My eyes got heavy, and I began to drift off.

I woke up with a jerk, and looked around. There were older kids laughing and hanging out. I jumped up, shook my towel out and began to jog back to my place. I had no idea what time it was and I had to be at work at 5.

"What time is it?" I said out of breath, when I swung open the record store's door.

Larry took one look at me and burst out laughing.

"What?" I curled my lip

"Oh, man…." He worked hard to hold back cackling. "Nothing, its 4:08".

I ran upstairs quickly to jump in the shower; I still had grains of sand stuck to my skin. And when the hot water hit me, my skin felt a little tight. Good. Maybe I had gotten some color.

Yeah, I had gotten color alright. When I wiped the steam off the mirror, I about screamed. I looked like a lobster wearing white goggles. I had fallen asleep with my sunglasses on at the beach, and forgot all about it.

"Noooooooooo!"

I tried to put make up over my "fire-face", it helped a little, but not enough. Yeah, "Hi Paul. What's going on? Oh, you don't wanna be seen with me tonight because I look like a total geek? Oh that's okay. Maybe that Star Wars dork is free."

I talk to myself quite a bit. One of the repercussions of being the quiet girl.

Work went by slow. Everyone that came in took a look at my face and either snickered or gave me a knowing look. I would imagine that anyone who has lived in California has had it happen to them at some point. But no one wants to be that person it happens to that very day. And as sunburns go, it only developed into a redder color as the night wore on. Even though the AC still wasn't fixed and it was almost 80 degrees in the store at best, I was shivering from the burn.

Saturday night was one of the busiest nights on the boardwalk. It's just where you went on the weekends, and if you were a bored teenager you probably went there every night, because, well, there wasn't anything else to do around here.

About 9:45, I heard the rumble of motorcycles parking close.

Butterflies swarmed in my stomach, and I swapped the record under the counter to Adam Ant "Stand and Deliver", because I wasn't gonna get caught listening to Wham. Wham sucked.

About 2 minutes later, there he was walking with those other 3 guys. I swear Paul looked right at me and just kept walking.

Ok, well maybe he had something to do and he would stop by later.

11:00 rolled around and I went to the front door to lock it and switch the open sign so it read closed. He never stopped by.

I decided to walk outside to the lemon shake-up stand. It was right there so I could non-schalantly look around in case he was hanging out. Harmless, right?

Sure enough, the 4 of them were there sitting on top of 2 tables, talking to a blonde and a brunette wearing really short skirts and sporting "mall bangs". Paul seemed to be the one doing most of the talking and instigating. This time, I know he looked right at me. Then as if I didn't exist, he went right back to practically humping the blonde's leg.

I did my best to pretend, I didn't notice, got my extremely sugary drink that I didn't even want anymore, and walked back to my apartment.

He. Wasn't. Interested. Whatever chemistry I thought we had had the night before only existed in my head. I had blown it somehow. Was it because I didn't put out last night? Was it because of how ridiculous I looked today? Both of which would make him a total a-hole if those were the reasons. And even though I tried to get mad at him and convince myself this was his problem not mine, it still hurt.

Sulking, I went upstairs and watched the rest of Saturday Night Live.

It wasn't funny at all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: "Keep Away" Paul's POV

Damn it!

She saw me. She saw me both times, but this was the one that probably killed any chance I had with her.

We came to the "walk" tonight to get something to eat like we always did, and I knew I had to try and stay away from her. But as hard as I tried, I found myself not wanting her to be out of my sight so we pretty much stayed in the vicinity of the record shop all night.

David had pulled me aside when we got up and said that I needed to stay away from this girl if I knew what was good for me. He said I wouldn't understand why, but to trust him on this.

I did trust David. He could be a giant prick at times, but I knew that he always had my back. A long time ago he had found me here and helped me out. Ever since then, I've been by his side as a friend and "business partner", if you will. I had his back just as he had mine.

The best way he described it was, I was "sick" right now. And, even though I had never been sick like this, I guess I believed him. I had gotten little to no sleep. When I woke up, I couldn't eat, and I've been known to throw down at the dinner table, believe you me! I couldn't stop thinking about her. When I did sleep, I dreamed about her. She was just some stupid girl. Too timid and quiet for me. I'm not a guy who likes to put much work into getting what I want from a girl. Call me lazy, but if it's like shooting fish in a barrel, might as well take the easy route.

Because the fact is, I didn't care. Yeah. I'm shallow, I guess, but I did what I wanted, when I wanted. I took care of me and my 3 buddies who had the same way of thinking that I did. And you know what? It was easy. Things always worked out. No problems ever.

And then she came around.

The guys never questioned why we stayed in one place all night. Usually we followed David around patrolling, but he never made a move. It was almost like I felt that he was "testing" me in a way. To see if I could leave her alone.

Well, I did. I probably looked towards the door of her work every 30 seconds, to see if I could catch a glimpse of her, but I did it.

About 11 o'clock when I knew she'd be getting off, David motioned towards 2 easy pickings that had been eyeing us all night.

I was the bait. I was always the bait. Sometimes it was Marko. But usually it was me. I liked to talk. I'm outgoing. It was easy for me to go up and get a chick's attention. David acted as if he was above it. Dwayne didn't talk enough about anything to pick up chicks, and Marko? He was good, but no one was as good as me. I wasn't afraid to make an ass outta myself. I kind of enjoyed it.

I went up to their table they were sitting at and did my usual "What's up, Ladies. I noticed you were checking me out." I liked to make girls blush and feel uncomfortable. Came with a feeling of satisfaction I couldn't deny. Girls didn't stand a chance when I pulled out all the stops.

Within 3 minutes the rest of the guys sauntered over, and whoever was interested would eventually take over. I wasn't. David requested the two, so why was he making me work for this?

It was a blonde and a brunette. One's name was Katie, or Kelly, or something. I didn't catch the other one's name. They babbled on about stupid stuff all broads talk about. "Bla, bla, bla. I'm here visiting family. Bla, bla, bla, I wanna be a hair stylist, bla, bla, I'm in modeling, I just broke up with my boyfriend…." Normally I didn't care, but for some reason, these 2 were really getting on my nerves tonight. I looked back at David, to ask, when ya gonna get it on this? I did this for you.

He motioned for me to keep going.

Don't challenge me.

So, I started really laying it on thick with the blonde. She was wearing a microscopic skirt with a red tank top that made her tits look really nice. She smelled like Baby Soft and Aqua Net.

I was sitting backwards on this picnic table and she got up and stood between my legs. Started playing with the edge of my jacket. What a slut. I had probably said something along the lines of let's get out of here so I could show her a good time, and she was all about it.

That's when I looked over and saw her. She was at the lemonade stand. I know she saw me. She put her head down and looked defeated. She had a sunburn that wasn't there yesterday and I felt some burning desire to find out why she had it. What was she doing today? And with who? She looked like she was on the verge of tears and, I was the jerk who made her feel that way.

She turned and left. Never looking back. It was all I had in me not to throw this blonde clear across the walk and run to Skylar. Tell her I was sorry and that I didn't give a damn about this fake whore. That I wanted to hang out again tonight and listen to her talk about whatever she wanted.

But I didn't. I did what I was told.

I watched Skylar disappear out of sight.

I heard the brunette that was flirting with Marko ask if we could get some cocaine.

Great, fucking blow whores. I'm not sure why, but that set me off. I pushed the blonde away from me and stood up.

"Hey," She yelped angry.

I was fuming and began to pace around breathing heavy.

It was time to get outta here. Now.

"It's been a pleasure, Ladies. But we really must take off." David said in his smooth voice.

Dwayne grabbed me around the shoulders and began to guide me towards the bikes. The closer I got to the front of the record store and her apartment upstairs, the angrier I got. She was right up there.

Dwayne and I stood by the bikes waiting for David and Marko to walk up. David had a cocky grin on his face, and him walking up made me lose it.

I walked up to him and shoved him.

"Why'd you make me do that?" I growled.

He didn't flinch. I'm sure he knew it was coming by the look on my face. But again, you didn't touch David.

Dwayne pulled me roughly back. He didn't have to. I knew I had fucked up immediately. Marko just stood there helpless not knowing what to do.

David almost laughed.

"Home. Now."

I got on the bike and did what I was told.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 "No more Solitaire" Paul's POV

I had spent a good hour pacing outside the cave, finding random things and punching them. Then I'd watch the wound heal and do it again.

Marko stayed out there with me. He was a good dude. Better than me. If it was him out here, I probably would've gotten bored with his temper tantrum and left to go do whatever I wanted.

I just could not calm down. I was mad at David for purposely asking me to be all over those girls so she would see it. I was mad at those two girls, because, well, they were there. I was mad at Skylar because I couldn't get that dumb girl out of my head. And I was mad at myself because I couldn't figure out what my problem was and why I cared if she saw me.

Finally even I got bored with the pacing around like an idiot so I went inside. David was sitting on the couch laying a deck of cards on the table; Dwayne was standing by the fountain like a body guard for David. He was the big fucker of the group and found it his business to be a physical enforcer from time to time.

"Paul, "David called without looking up from his deck of cards. "Come here. Sit down. We need to talk."

I sighed and looked up to the ceiling. I didn't feel like talking. But I walked across the uneven dirt floor and took a seat across from him in the questionable chair. I say that because we've had this chair forever and it was about ready to break. I don't know why we just didn't get rid of it. I guess we didn't wanna miss the opportunity of seeing one of us fall out of a chair. It's the little things…

David looked up and saw Marco and Dwayne staring intensively.

"Guys, we're fine. Go do something." And he waited for both of them to leave.

"Are you gonna tell Max I came after you?" I asked in an annoyed tone and crossed my arms over my chest.

"No." He said simply and handed me "the bottle".

I took it from him and stared at the purple and red jewels on it.

"You need to eat. You're blood sugar's low." He joked

I cracked a smile and took a long drink, letting the thick liquid slide down my throat. I felt it coating my stomach soothing the tearing sensation it had been giving me all night.

"Better?" David asked

I nodded and wiped my mouth on my sleeve.

"Good…Paul, I know what's wrong with you."

I waited for him to answer

"You found your match."

I rose my eyebrows at him. Huh?

"You're other half, your person." He rolled his eyes at the embellishment of the thought of "feelings"

"What does that mean?" I asked shaking my head.

"You, uh,…" He searched for the right words, "You're obsession with this girl is a valid one. She is your "soul mate" if you will. It can happen. I've told you that before. Tonight I wanted to see how you reacted by being kept away from her, and you reacted how I thought you would. I'm not exactly happy about the situation, but I understand it."

"So this stuff is normal?" I asked.

"Is anything we do normal?" He shrugged.

Good point.

"So why do you know so much about this stuff."

"Because, …it has happened to me." He flipped a card over without looking at me.

"When?"

"A while ago."

"Well,…where's she at?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." He dismissed it.

I scratched the back of my head and looked around the cave at all of our random mismatched shit.

"So, what am I supposed to do about it now?"

"I dunno." He shrugged "This is your call now. You can go after her or you can ignore her. It's up to you. But from what I know of this stuff, you can't really ignore her. We'll talk about turning her if she's a good fit."

"Yeah, but she's pissed at me." I slumped in the chair.

"Paul, are you asking me for relationship advice?" He grinned. "You haven't been with us too long. What did you do with girls before?"

"I dunno, I was pretty much a dick to girls from day one."

"Figure it out, Romeo."

I got up from the chair. It lasted one more round without breaking.

"Romeo?...What a bunch of bullshit."

I walked outside where Marko and Dwayne were smoking.

"Hey there fella," Marko spoke to me as if I were a child. "You wanna smoke some pot? Huh? Make ya feel better?"

"Shut up" I said and took it out of his hand for a drag.

When I exhaled, I felt better. At least I had an answer to why I was feeling like such a nut job. But this whole, soul mate stuff was not up my alley. At all. Even though even at that moment, all I could think about was her. It was like, random flashes of her smile, her laugh, her looking sad, her legs,…yeah I liked her legs…I still couldn't not feel annoyed with her. This is it. This is it for Paul. No more girls. I'm supposed to be with her. And so I guess she'd move in the cave with us, and she'd always be around like an annoying tag-along…that I'd get to have sex with.

I felt a slow grin curve on my face.

I'm gonna get to have sex with this girl. And if we turn her, I'm gonna get to have sex with another "one of us". I had never done it, but I heard it's out of this world.

"Excuse me young man, are you under the influence of illegal substances?" Marko mimicked a security guard from the walk.

I laughed and handed the joint back to him.

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad at all.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 "The Cowardly Lion"

The rain quietly spat on my window, it had finally ended the monsoon that had been raging on all morning.

It was a gray, rainy Sunday. It fit my melancholy mood quite nicely. I had spent all morning moping around the apartment in my pajamas. The most productive part of my day was I made a grilled cheese and watched Youngblood. Even Rob Lowe's beautiful face couldn't cheer me up.

I had to be at work soon. Work. Work…work. Every time I said the word it sounded less appealing than the last. At least it would be slow. When it rained the boardwalk was dead. And good thing for me, cause I was in quite a mood. One might even call me a bitch.

I almost called home today, but decided against it. Usually when I did that it I wound up having an empty conversation with my mother, and then a hushed conversation with my oldest sister telling me how much worse she is getting.

My mother suffered from schizophrenia. We never noticed anything different about her when we were younger. It wasn't until my dad died in a freak construction accident 5 years ago that she went off the deep end. I was 14 at the time, and it was really hard on me. The older siblings all got jobs to help support the family. Everyone did their part, I guess to help out. I know it wasn't her fault and I shouldn't have felt this way, but I almost started to resent her for it. She needed constant supervision. She would go to the grocery store and forget to pay. She would go to random people's houses that she didn't know. And she could never accept that dad was gone. Many times, she would start a conversation, "When your father gets home," It made it really hard to get over his death, when she still insisted he was living.

At fifteen and sixteen years old, it was an embarrassment. She would show up at my school and all of the sudden remember that dad was dead. She would be crazy hysterical and I would try and explain to her he had died years ago. But it was no use. So after so many times of trying to get her on the right page, I just let her cry.

The truth is, I didn't do my part. My older siblings had stepped it up. After I had graduated, it was supposed to be my turn to help with mom and get a job. But I had to get away from it. And it was a guilt I woke up with, and went to bed with every single night.

I got ready for work and put a Ramones t-shirt on with a pair of jean shorts. My hair was in large curly ringlets. I had naturally curly hair, and wasn't in the mood to do anything with it. I went heavy on black eyeliner. I was going for the "unapproachable" look, so maybe people would think twice before asking me a question or trying to engage in conversation.

"Well aren't you Sunshiny today!" Larry cried when I came down.

I rolled my eyes at him and began to count my drawer.

"Hey Princess of Doom. Cheer up. You'll be thrilled to know I hired a new guy to work mornings. I want you to train him ok? He'll be here tomorrow night. Maybe you can finally get a day off."

"A day off. Yay." I said sarcastically. "I thought I was gonna go back to working mornings."

"Skylar there's no way I can have a new kid working nights around here. It's too busy, and I need someone experienced…besides you've definitely grown some balls since I hired you. You're a good fit when dealing with thieves and troublemakers."

I shook head as I bent down to pick a record to start my night out with.

"And none of that Sad Bastard music ok? Nobody needs to hear that stuff. We're a fun place. A happy place. A,.."

I stood up and stared at him as "Pass the Dutchie" started to play.

We had a brief stare down.

"Well now, that's just wrong." He shook his head.

He finally left and I watched maybe 5 whole people come in in 4 hours. One was a soccer mom looking for Glen Campbell. Glen Fucking Campbell!

There was something about that counter that gave me the courage to talk to people. I felt like I was in my element. I was important. And I was nothing like the girl that left every night and hid behind the four walls upstairs.

It stopped raining when the sun went down which made it extremely humid in the store. There was a thick layer of steam on all the windows. Sweat was beading up on my forehead.

As to make matters worse, some eight-year-old kid came in with a big gulp, which meant 64 ounces of Pepsi and ice wound up spilling in the center of the store. And you know what he did? Just shrugged and walked off.

Cussing under my breath, I grabbed a broom, dust pan and towels. The carpet was already black with filth. This would make a good addition. I ran my hands frustrated though my hair and I stared and the mess.

The bells at the door sounded and a familiar face walked in with a sheepish grin.

Oh no. No fucking way.

I marched back behind the counter and cranked the volume on the overhead speakers. I had just left the radio on, so the upbeat dance song "The Politics of Dancing" blared. I was hoping he would get the hint I didn't wanna talk to him.

I came back around where the mess was and started pushing ice into the dust pan with the broom, completely ignoring him. He didn't say anything. Stayed where he was. I caught a glimpse of him out of the corner of my eye and he was dancing to the music.

I shoved my tongue into the side of my cheek hard so I wouldn't smile or laugh. But it was frigging funny. It was kind of a cross between the moonwalk and the robot.

2 teenage girls were in the store giggling at the spectacle.

I knew exactly what he was doing. I had watched my older brothers do it to my mom time and time again when they were in trouble for something. Make her laugh and she'll forgive you.

I finished cleaning up ice and walked back behind the counter to dump it in the trash.

"Skylar," He called to me. "You look really cute when you're trying not to smile"

I didn't say a word and pretended to have things to dust in the store.

He followed me. Damn it.

"So, I'm sensing that you are not happy right now."

"Uh huh" I said and continued to dust with fury.

"And I want you to know that I know why."

He was saying this all with a smile. It made me even madder.

"I just, uh,…." He stammered and kinda bounced on his heels while he searched for words. "I'm not really good with this whole uh, doing the right thing-thing?" He finished in a question.

"Oh, okay. Am I supposed to feel sorry for you because you're naturally a jackass?"

"Yyyyyyyyessss?"

I burst out laughing and walked back behind the counter.

"Skylar. God!" He huffed. He wasn't used to working this hard. "I don't normally care about seeing a girl twice, or caring what she thinks of me, or worrying if I hurt her feelings."

"Well aren't you a marketable type?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's what I'm saying!" He exclaimed frustrated. "I'm not a good guy!"

"So what are you doing here, Paul?" I had just turned the radio off so my voice came out in a yell without the background noise accompanying it.

"I don't really know Miss Attitude, but for some reason I'm stuck on you and I can't figure out why. So, what I'm trying to tell you is I'm sorry about last night, and I wanna try this because I like you so gimme another shot and this time I won't let you down." He yelled right back at me.

"Why should I give you another chance?" I scoffed and folded my arms over my chest.

"Because you're a nice girl. And this time I wanna be a nice guy….And I like your shirt."

I rolled my eyes and laughed a little.

"Paul, if you're gonna hurt me, just walk out the door, okay? Cause I don't need it. I just don't. And you won't hurt my feelings okay? You wanna be a nice guy? Then just be honest"

He nodded silently, considering what I had just said.

I sighed and bent down behind the counter to put on a Van Halen's 1984 record. "I'll Wait" began with its flowery possessive intro.

I stood up and he was still there standing silently. So I

moved stuff around the counter as if it were something important.

Still nothing.

I began to get annoyed with his silence so I stopped and raised my eyebrows at him.

"How long do I have to stand here? I mean, you close in an hour, and you said walk out the door if I was gonna hurt you,..but I don't really wanna be standing here in the dark by myself…"

I cracked a smile, "Unbelievable".

"Can we hang out tonight?" He asked hopeful.

"No." I said in a flat dismissing tone.

"You shoulda put the song 'Evil Woman' on". He scoffed and walked out of the store.

I stared after him with wide eyes. I didn't know whether to laugh or go running after him. Either way it was a good comeback.

Not even 30 seconds passed and he walked back through the door up to the counter.

"Okay, what do I have to do? I'm new at this." He was getting really frustrated. "What…do I,…have to do?"

"Why is this so important to you?" I mumbled.

"Because it just is."

I contemplated it.

"Fine." I said "We'll hang out at my place. It's too wet outside to do anything else. Go get a movie or something."

"I can definitely do that." He nodded.

"And don't get any ideas cause if you touch me, I'll scream."

For some reason, he found my last comment extremely funny.

"Ok, yeah. Got it, Girl."

He had a friendly California surfer laugh. Thank God I was behind the counter of courage, because I probably would've melted into a puddle of mush from the1st glimpse of him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 "If your friends don't dance"

He actually showed up on time.

I was nervous to let him in my apartment. Number one, I had never had a guy up there and number two that was my little world that I felt safe in. I didn't want him to look around and think, God, this girl is lame.

He followed me up the small stairwell. His tall lanky frame barely fit in it.

"What'd you get?" I asked referring to the movie in his hand.

"Porn."

I stopped short so that he almost ran into the back of me.

"I'm kidding!"

I rolled my eyes and kept stomping up the stairs.

Taking a deep breath, I opened the door.

Here goes nothing.

He walked in and immediately began to scope out the place, going straight for the posters on the walls like I had imagined.

"Motley Crue…nice." He clicked his tongue pointing to the large subway poster I had. "Can I have that in the divorce later?"

"You're awful hopeful aren't you?"

"Gotta dream big". He smiled wistfully

I checked my fridge and I had pretty much nothing to offer him.

"Um,…so I don't have any beer or anything…" I started to get embarrassed of my living situation. And I wasn't sure why I felt I had something to prove to him. He had just been the sleezeball. So far I was in the lead with the most points here.

"Well, what do ya have?" He touched a scarf on the wall that my sister gave me from an Aerosmith concert she went to.

"I can make you peanut butter and jelly." I shrugged.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly it is." He replied.

Actually, he sounded ok with it. And it was nice.

I made him one and handed him a plate.

"Awwwww!" He grinned. "You cut it in triangles for me and everything!"

I nodded and threw the knife in the sink.

"You know what that means, right?'

"No. What?" I asked pouring a glass of milk.

"That means that you care about me."

"What?" I asked laughing.

"Yep, that's what my grandma always said. Only people who care about you cut your peanut butter and jellies in triangles."

"Speaking of grandmas," I plopped down in the yellow plaid couch, "You owe me some history and dirt tonight."

"So I do…" He nodded taking a bite. "I can't promise you I'll answer everything, but I will answer some things."

I would take what I could get.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I hang out being awesome."

"Where's your family?"

"Around".

"What's your last name?"

"…Badass."

"Your name is Paul Badass?"

"Yep".

"I don't think it is." I said not trying to smile.

He grinned with a mouthful "Middle name's Sexy."

"Oh. Okay. Well Paul Sexy Badass?"

"Yes Skylar?"

"I think you suck at this whole nice guy thing."

"I'm not so bad." He shrugged and took a swig of milk.

I watched him looking around my apartment at all of my stuff. I couldn't figure him out. He came off as a total womanizer. He was too cute and too witty not to be. But yet,…what the hell was he doing here eating peanut butter and jelly with me when he could be out getting laid by some slut who probably thought he was in the band Ratt?

He finally sat down next to me and we put the movie on. He chose Teen Wolf. He also told me I couldn't tell his buddies he had picked it out.

We sat in silence watching. It was a good movie. However every time he moved, or shifted in his seat my attention immediately went to the fact that there was a hot guy sitting next to me. As long as I wasn't asked to give a recap of the movie, we'd be fine.

He never touched me. Never tried to hold my hand or put his arm around me. And I was thankful because I don't know what I would've done.

"What records do you have?"

His voice slamming into my deep thoughts startled me.

"Um," I cleared my throat. "All kinds."

He began to look through them even though the movie wasn't over. I had a feeling he tended to get bored a lot.

He grabbed my American Graffiti soundtrack on threw it on the table.

"Play that funky music white girl!"

I grabbed it and took it over to my player.

"Not what I would've pegged you with." I laughed

"I kinda like that old shit."

"Rock Around the Clock" began to play.

"So seriously, " I started and sat down indian style next to the player. "What do you do?"

"I do side jobs for a guy named Max"

"What kind of side jobs?"

"Y'know, all kindsa things." He wouldn't look at me.

"Is that what your friends do too?"

"Yep" he bopped his head to the music.

All I could get out of him was that he worked for a guy named Max, he lived with those 3 guys named David, Marko, and Dwayne, and he didn't talk to his family anymore. All major things I wanted to know, but the answers however were not ones to give me a hopeful outlook.

I sat watching him. Kind of in his own world listening to the music from the 50's and 60's.

The song " I Only Have Eyes for You" began to play with its dark and mysterious loveliness.

Hmmm,…awkward.

I got up to find another record.

"Hey don't ya wanna listen to,"

"No ya don't" He interrupted me and grabbed me by the hand and pulled me into a slow dance before I could even protest.

I tried to keep some distance between us but he wasn't allowing it.

"Calm down." He laughed. "Quit being all twitchy".

We swayed back and forth not saying a word.

"Weren't you supposed to scream if I touched you?" He asked in a softer voice.

"…Yeah…"

"Well you're not."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 "It smells like bats and beer in here"

Tonight, I was gonna get her.

"I'm bored. What are we gonna do tonight?" Marko whined and continued bouncing a rubber ball off the wall.

"Maybe you pigs should spend the night cleaning up after yourselves." David kicked a pile of pizza boxes off the fountain, which then knocked over the beer can pyramid we had been working on for weeks.

David has always been the neat freak of the bunch. But then again, he had lived here a lot longer than we had. He was pretty protective of the place.

"Naw, that doesn't sound like anything I wanna do." Marko sighed.

Last night, she turned me down. I was rocking her world Fred Astaire style and tried to kiss her. It was all romantic shit that girls like, but she wasn't having it. She turned away and got all nervous twitchy like she always does when I touch her or give her a compliment. I have to admit, it's kinda cute, but frustrating to no end. I think this may be more of a challenge than I thought. I mean, at this point, I'm just trying to get to first base with the girl. If this is hard, how am I ever gonna get to home plate? I haven't even told her about,..things yet.

The problem was that I respected her. And yeah. That was a problem for me. She took care of herself. She smelled nice, like clean laundry and flowers. She was cool. The girl knew more about music than anyone I knew. She dressed awesome. And for God sakes, she made me a peanut butter and jelly and cut it in triangles. So even when I let my mind get X-rated, I almost feel bad about it. Better keep the thoughts NC-17 for now.

"Let's get some beer and do a fire tonight." Marko said like it was the most brilliant idea ever.

David nodded with approval.

Dwayne and I gave our ok's.

"Hey, Paul. You should bring your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, Dwayne!" I spat. Bastard barely says 2 words a day…

"Yeah she is." Marko laughed. "You're like a little kid that won't share his toy. Mine! Mine!" He said in a whiny voice.

"Mine! Mine!" Dwayne laughed.

"My toy! Not yours!" David taunted.

"Alriiiiiiight. That's enough." I rolled my eyes and threw one of the empty beer cans at Marko.

"Ok, I'll stop…ya temperamental woman."

"You guys are assholes" I shook my head and got up to leave.

"What is with you, Man?" Marko asked flabbergasted. "You're all snappy and depressed. This girl got a crotch made of gold or something?"

"Leave him alone." David warned from the other room.

"Seriously. Bring her out tonight. I don't get it, but apparently you plan on keeping this one around for a while."

I stared at my blonde friend with concern.

"She's gonna have to meet us sometime. And we'll be on our best behavior. Scout's honor."

I sighed and ran my hands over my face. "She doesn't know."

"I figured."

"So you can't be all,…"

"Crazy and shit?" He interrupted me. "We won't be."

"Fine."

Marko smiled like a cat with a canary in his mouth. "Skylar!" He said and wagged his eyebrows up and down.

I was hoping I wouldn't regret that decision. Despite the fact that we were different for the obvious reasons. above all, we were guys. We were rude. We cussed a lot. Half of every conversation was about sex or something disgusting. Our manners sucked. David's were alright, but I think we brought out the worst in him.

Skylar was probably the classiest broad I've ever,…taken an interest to. I just didn't wanna freak her out.


	10. Chapter 10

Writers Note: Hey guys. Hope you're enjoying the story. I'm really having a good time writing it. It's kinda slow, but hang in there. I have a plan of action. It's coming, I promise, and I think it's gonna go really well. I just gotta set it up right i.e. Make our characters a little more complex. Everyone have a good weekend. Catch ya later. This girl has a test to study for!

Chapter 10 "Excuse me, is that a Members Only Jacket?"

"Fuuuuuuuuuck," I drew out the word because it felt applicable to the night I was having.

This was the second time that "Skippy", our new employee closed out the day's total sales on the cash register. That wasn't something you did til the very end of the night. Receipts were spitting out everywhere.

"Oh no. I did it again." He pushed his glasses back up his face and tried to control the snakes of paper all over the counter.

Skippy. Who the hell went by Skippy? Surely not a 22- year –old. Skippy was from Minnesota, had the accent and everything. He was a Biology major at the local college. Bugs and Birds were his thing. He dressed like his mom would've wanted him to, shirt tucked in and all.

I had to keep reminding myself to be nice. It wasn't in my nature to be snappy and crass. I'm usually a very nice girl. I'll do anything for ya.

"Larry gave me a list of records I should play while I'm here tonight. He said this is usually what I will play. I'd like to stick to that list if you don't mind?"

Oh my God, Larry! That son of a bitch was at home laughing. He did that on purpose because he knew it would burn me up.

"Oh? Duran Duran 'Rio'? Yeah, that's a good one." I tried to hide my distaste.

And it only got worse. By the 3rd hour of trying to train this kid, I had to ask,

"Skippy what the hell are you doing working in a record store? Do you even know anything about music?"

"I know the Hound Dog." He said

"Are you referring to Elvis? Because he wasn't known as the Hound Dog."

"Oh, well that's what my mom calls him." He shrugged.

I sucked air through gritted teeth. I needed a cigarette, and I didn't even smoke.

How was I supposed to sit here and daydream about Paul when I had to train this dork? I think that's what agitated me the most and it wasn't even his fault.

Paul. He had tried to kiss me last night, and I chickened out. He seemed okay about it, but I'm sure it was a big blow to his ego. With our long history, all of 4 days, he probably thought I didn't like him. We had fought, and I had turned him down. First off, I didn't completely trust him yet. Last night, everything he said sounded sincere. I believed he liked me. But I still didn't feel like I could let my guard down. I did see him all over that girl and then he completely ignored me.

The second thing was, my guy history was a rather short one. It's not like guys didn't notice me. They did. But I've always been quiet, to myself, and I felt the most comfortable pulled into my little shell. I had a boyfriend, once. Craig Stivers. He was a football player back at my old high school. I was 15, he was 16. Craig wasn't like all the other football players. He was nice to everybody, didn't feel like he had to bully people because of the jersey on is back. And I really liked him.

My mom was just starting to resort to the schizophrenia at this point, so people around town were beginning to take notice. Craig was the one I could talk to about things. He was a really great listener, and most of the time, we hung out, just the two of us, because I didn't want to be around his jerk friends with their jerk comments.

I slept with him, twice. I was ready. We were as close as can be. This guy was my best friend, and I knew I could trust him…

And then it seemed his attitude changed. We were each other's "firsts" so now that he wasn't a virgin anymore,..well I don't know what goes through boys' heads and why they become the way they do after losing their "V-card". He started blowing me off. Started hanging around his friends more, and then once Becky Irving, a cheerleader with a mustang and her Daddy's credit card was interested, I was nothing but an afterthought. My brother Tony was gonna beat him up, but I told him not to. I still cared about him and kept thinking maybe he'd get tired of being this "robot" like everyone else was at that school. After Becky and Craig were our senior years Prom Queen and King, there wasn't much of a chance he'd go back to the good Craig I knew.

He did show up at my house years later. Drunk. He was at the huge party after graduation; I was walled up in my room listening to T-Rex and Bob Dylan. He apologized to me about how things went down, but it didn't mean that much. He reeked of hard alcohol and was slurring his words. Then at the end of his little speech, he tried to make out with me. I kicked him out.

The sun went down, and I couldn't hide my giddiness when I heard motorcycles pull up. He walked in with a friend this time. The short blonde one with a friendly smile and crazy colored jacket.

The friend walked straight up to the counter while Paul flipped through records and wore a smirk. I could tell he was listening.

"Hello Skylar." He diplomatically shook my hand. "I'm Marko. I'm a friend of that dumbass over there."

"Hi Marko." I tried not to laugh. I don't know what it was about this guy, but I liked him already. He had a warm personality.

"Is there any way you can get off early tonight? We're having a bonfire tonight on the beach and we want you to come."

"'Fraid not. I'm the closer tonight. " I said disappointed. "I'll be off by eleven."

"Okay, we can work with that" He nodded. "So have you been keeping my boy in line, or do we need to rough him up for ya?"

""He's doing ok." I grinned.

"Just ok, huh? Well, I gotta tell ya, Skylar, not that I know from experience. I've just heard things. You are in luck. Ya see, my buddy Paul has a really big,…"

"Heyyyyy" Paul hip checked Marko hard so he couldn't finish the sentence. 'So how's it going? Can you come tonight?"

"Uh, yeah. I should be able to do that." I nodded stifling a laugh. "Just as long as you bring that really big blanket with you."

He looked at me puzzled.

"You know, in case it gets cold tonight…the really big blanket you have…Isn't that what Marko was gonna say?"

"Yeah, Paul. That's what I was gonna say." Marko said smugly.

"Yeah, I bet you were, buddy", He rolled his eyes. "So it's settled. I'll come get you at eleven ok?"

I nodded.

The two of them walked towards the door.

"Oh, and Skylar?" He said holding the door open.

I looked up at him

"You might wanna bring a blanket. Cause that's not the really big thing I have."

My face flushed red immediately.

I heard Marko howling with laughter as they walked away.

"Well that was rude."

I looked over my shoulder at my new co-worker.

"Shut up, Skippy."


	11. Chapter 11

Writer's note: OK, here we go. (Practicing my music supervisor obsession) If this were a movie, which it is in my head, as soon as Paul pulls her away from Marko to get her alone, start playing "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons. No, it doesn't fit into the 1980's timeframe here, but ya know what? This writer is writing this story in 2013. And I can do whatever I want. Hehehe! Enjoy!

Chapter 11 "The Fast Ones Always Ride for Free"

Because of the cold front that came through with the rain and all, it was maybe in the 60's when I got off work. I went upstairs and threw on a Chicago Cubs sweatshirt over my jeans and grabbed a big chunky orange afghan my sister Susan had crocheted me. Y'know, since a big blanket was not what Paul had after all.

He was waiting for me at the door of the record store that I had already locked. You could get up to my apartment through the store or there was also a way outside in the back of the store. I usually went through the store because it felt "safer".

I stepped out and locked the door behind me. "I guess you don't know how to get to my place through the secret passageway." I joked.

"You could show me."

I turned around and he was standing directly in front of me. He put his hand up to square me in and leaned against the door. "You look awfully cute tonight." He gave my sweatshirt a little tug.

"Uhhhh,.." I stammered and ducked out from under his arm. "Why? You a Cubs fan?" I started walking towards the beach.

I was immediately pissed at myself for doing that. How long was he gonna put up with my jumpiness and my freakishly nervous nature when it came to him? A guy like him would probably give up really soon. When I thought about it, I could see myself acting completely normal with him. "Daydreamed Paul and Skylar" were able to hold hands. In my mind when Paul kissed me it was magical. And it was smooth. There was no awkwardness about it. "Daydreamed Paul and Skylar" had "flow". Why couldn't real-life Paul and Skylar?

"We gotta stop and get beer. You drink?" He asked catching up with my quick pace.

"Not really."

"Figures…" I heard him say under his breath.

Maybe I was being over-sensitive and thinking too much into it, but that one hurt my feelings. Like he almost sounded annoyed with me.

"…but I will tonight."

"You sure?" He asked.

"Yeah." I nodded and smiled. But even I felt the unsureness in the smile I wore.

We walked to the convenient store that everyone went to before you partied on the beach. They had booze, towels, sunblock, hats, sunglasses, snacks. Anything you could possibly want. They probably made a killing in profits,…that is if most of their stuff didn't walk out the door with a "five-finger discount".

I chose not to walk in with him. The night sky was that dark smoky gray and the neons from the store light it up a little eerie green. I looked to the beach and as far as the eye could see there were only 3 fires out there tonight. It was a Monday, so the beach wouldn't be as busy. I was nervous to meet his friends. Marko had been cool, so I hoped they were all like that.

"What's up Babe?"

I spun around to see a guy wearing board shorts and a poncho. I looked around and there was no one else around. He was definitely talking to me.

"Hi" I answered.

"What's going on tonight, Pretty?"

He oozed confidence. Had to be a surfer with his attire. He was okay looking I guess. A little older. Late 20's.

"Uhhhh, I'm going to a bonfire".

"Well there's 3 of them going on tonight, so I hoped you picked the right one." He popped the top off his bottle of beer and took a swig of it. "We're the first one out there."

"Ok." I nodded. I didn't know what to say to this guy.

"You can walk down with me, if you want."

It's not like this guy was being a jerk, he was just being persistent.

I heard the squeak of the door opening.

"Back off Blaine. She's with me."

Paul was carrying a 24 pack and looked all none too impressed to see this guy.

"Is that right?" Blaine eyed Paul with a smirk on his face. This guy may have been cocky about it, but he bowed out with no problem. "Well you two have a nice night."

Paul watched him walk away. He had that same look on his face that he wore when the bikers were messing with me at the concert.

"Stay away from that guy." His voice was firm as he stared after this guy walking to his bonfire. "And if he starts bothering you and coming into the store when I'm not around you let me know, ok?"

"W,why? What makes him so,…"

"Just do it, ok?" He interrupted me. I felt he was being bossy, but I let it slide without a smart ass comment that usually would've come out of my mouth.

"Okay."

"C'mon." He said and I followed him out to the fire.

We walked in silence past the first bonfire. I felt Blaine's eyes on the both of us. Paul looked straight ahead with a pissed off look. I wondered what history those two had.

We were at the second one that was a ways down from the first one. All three of his friends were there sitting around. Not doing much else.

Quiet Riot blared out of a radio they had.

"Hey, there she is!" Marko greeted me as we walked up. "Skylar, this is David and Dwayne."

Trench coat was David. Hot Indian looking guy was Dwayne. Had to make the proper switch of names in my mind.

"Hi". I smiled and took a seat on a large log.

"Run into any bikers lately?" David's smooth voice asked me.

"No, but I know who to call if I ever do again." I blushed. "Thank you guys for um, handling that."

"Our pleasure". He said.

Dwayne nodded.

"She's got Douche Bag Blaine after her now." Paul said while opening the cardboard case of beer.

"Are you surprised?" David asked him taking a can from Paul.

Paul handed out beers and started rocking out. That half head bang and half- hearted fist punch he always did.

Here was my first impression.

David was definitely the leader. When he spoke, everyone else stopped. He had this coolness about him that couldn't be denied. He was calm and collected. A little cocky. Overall, his presence demanded respect. And I'm sure he got it. I took him as a serious type, but he always wore this faint smile, as if there was an underlying joke no one else knew about.

Dwayne was the strong silent type. He would have been the one who got all the girls if he would've spoke up a little more. He had a beautiful dark complexion and long dark hair. Very Tall. Always seemed to be on guard, of what I have no clue. He just seemed very "aware" of his surroundings.

Marko was Paul's other good time pal. Had a light hearted personality and really friendly. Was willing to cater to you, if you will. "Skylar, you want another beer?" "You guys need anything from the store?" "David, you ok with the radio station". Not that he was some kind of servant; he just was the hospitable type. I could tell there was some friendly competition between him and Paul. Marko would send obvious flirtatious comments over my way just to see Paul squirm.

Paul was the "spacey" one. He was always here, but at the same time he was always somewhere else too. It's like his mind was always more entertaining than whatever conversation was going on in front of him. The guys picked on him the most, but I'm sure it had to do with the fact that I was there. He was very charismatic and it came naturally to him. He didn't need to think of witty comments or good comebacks, it's how he thought on a regular basis.

Paul finally sat down next to me and got under the big blanket I had wrapped around myself.

Goosebumps rose up on my skin when he grabbed my hand under the blanket.

Because I didn't drink, the 2 beers I had were going to my head.

The guys asked me questions about myself. I answered them. If I asked them any, they were answered minimally. But I was having a good time. The guys were relentless to each other. They teased me a little bit, but were respectful about it.

I caught David watching me from across the fire a lot. His face seemed to glow blue with the reflection off the water. It would've normally made me uncomfortable, but I didn't wanna draw attention to it. These guys were fun.

After my 3rd beer, Marko started firing on me.

"Skylar, c'mer. Sit over by me. I'm nicer than Paul is anyway."

Paul rose his eyebrows up at his friend and laughed a little. He shifted uncomfortably but tried to hide it.

"Y'know what? I will come over there." I let go of Paul's hand and stood up. "But it's because you have the radio by you."

"That's fine, if that's what you wanna tell people. But I know the real reason. It's cause I'm dead sexy and you can't stand it anymore." Marko wore an instigators grin.

I plopped down on the log next to him and grabbed the radio. There was a local station that played the music I really liked late at night, but it could be hard to find sometimes. I ran through the static and the song "Baby I need your Loving" came on.

"Oooh, leave it." Marko stopped my hand from turning the dial.

"What?" I laughed.

"Yeah!" He jumped up and yanked me out of my seat with him. He pulled me away from the fire and started trying to swing dance with me. I started laughing and let him whirl me around. The beer was making me loosen up and Marko was fun. David and Dwayne we laughing and watching Marko try out his slick dancing moves. Paul? Not so much. He looked bored.

Eventually Paul got up and tapped Marko on his shoulder.

"I'm stealing her." Paul said.

"What?" Marko asked

"Yeah." He dismissed the opportunity for argument and grabbing my hand he started leading me away down the beach.

"Pauly, you're no fun anymore." Marko called to him.

The comment didn't phase him and he just kept walking.

"So, you're friends are fun." I said after I knew they were out of earshot.

"Yeah, they can be alright."

"Well they must be if you live, work, and hang out with them all the time." I tried not to kick sand while I walked but the beer was making my movements less precise.

Finally we stopped walking. I looked around and I all I could see was the distant glows of the three fires. We had gained some distance.

The ocean crashed on the side of us and I shivered from the cool night air.

"Are you cold?" He asked and took off his jacket.

"Yeah, but aren't you gonna be really cold?" I motioned to his bare arms.

"Nah." He said and draped his jacket over my shoulders. He stood in front of me and rubbed my arms to warm me up. His motions began to slow.

I looked up at him and he was giving me that look again. Staring at my lips. My heart rate quickened as he leaned in slowly.

I began to pull back.

"No." He said softly but firmly. His grasp on my arms got a little tighter. "Don't do that, Skylar…How long you gonna fight me off?"

I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. I couldn't look at him anymore.

"Let me do this. I promise you'll be okay." He got inches away and brushed my hair back from my face.

I didn't move.

He went in again and this time I let him.

I felt it everywhere. My heart fluttered in every inch of my chest and I got a little lightheaded.

He pulled away and stepped slowly backwards. He looked at me like he had seen a ghost.

What happened?

"Sky, Skylar you gotta go now." He said in a shaky voice.

"What's wrong?" I took a step towards him and he practically jumped away from me.

"Nothing". He looked extremely distraught and was wringing his hands out. "You didn't do anything wrong, ok? Marko will take you home. Marko!" He yelled for his friend and kept taking steps away from me.

I stared at him getting further and further away from me.

I had messed something up. I wanted to burst into tears, but I wouldn't let him see that.

"Don't get upset. You did nothing wrong. It's me. I'll see you tomorrow."

He turned around and started walking fast back to the fire.

The wind picked up and whipped my hair around.

What did I do?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: "Love it to Death" Paul's POV

I sat on the fountain with my head in my hands. Dwayne was outside waiting for Marko's return and David was walking around the cave acting like he was doing something, but all he was doing was waiting for me to say something.

What was there to say? Things could've gone bad…real bad. I was really glad the guys were there to help out. I just didn't know it was gonna be like that.

David must've gotten tired of pacing the cave because he just sat down next to me and stared at me.

"You wanna tell me what happened?"

"Why didn't you warn me about that?" I asked him scornfully.

"It's not my job to make your decisions about this."

"Why not? You do for everything else."

"Touché" He leaned his elbows on his knees.

"Eating helped." I shrugged.

"mmmm hmmm." He agreed with me.

Lemme explain something or if you're quick, lemme state the obvious…

I'm a real-life fucking vampire.

Yeah, that's right. We exist. Maybe not in the traditional sense. We don't turn into bats. We don't wear capes and we don't sleep in coffins.

I turned in 1963. I wanted to do it. I had nothing going for me. Couldn't stand my parents. The only one I cared about was my grandma who raised me and she had just died. I had no girl in my life I cared about and had no plans for the future.

One night 2 guys cornered me in a dark alley They were about to kill me until my smart mouth made them laugh. I asked them what they were and they went ahead and told me. I told them I wanted in on it. Dwayne and David never asked another question because I think with the sure way I answered, they believed me.

I've been with them ever since. Marko came along in 1975.

Yes, I feed on people. It's the first thing people want to know. I don't have to do it every night. Usually once or twice a week. The intensity of the need for it lessens with time, but with her in the picture, lately I've had to do it almost every night. Does it make me a murderer? Well, yeah I suppose. But here's the thing. With as long as I've been doing this, I've learned that innocent good people are hard to find. The world is full of rapists, murderers, child molesters, wife beaters, disease spreaders, you name it. You can look at it as murder. I like to think it's more "clean up duty". Does that mean I haven't killed good people? No, it doesn't mean that. But for the most part, when I choose someone, I at least like to feel maybe it has some kind of purpose. It's complicated, but until you're actually here doing it, you'll never understand.

I'm frozen at 23 years old. It's not so bad. I just gotta stay out of the sun and steer clear of holy water. I don't have a job, but we don't need one. We have plenty of resources to get by with. There's another one of us named "Max" out here. We're kind of under him. Again, complicated.

My life was going just fine. I did whatever I wanted, when I wanted. And then she came along and screwed everything up. I can't really explain fully how I feel about her, because I don't speak in mushy terms. I have never been in love, but I at least get the concept of it. Whatever I feel has got to be stronger than that, because if everyone felt like this, the world would be a lot more fucked up than what it already is.

It's like, I can't leave her alone. I have to be around her and keep her safe. She belongs to me. Anyone I think might have bad intentions for her, I immediately wanna rip apart. That's been a struggle, because it just doesn't work that way. She speaks, I listen. I hurt her, it hurts me. Get it?

When I first met her, I felt these things, however I resented her for it. I didn't want this, I was a single guy with my single bros and the last thing I needed was some chick dragging me down. But the more I've been around her, I gotta admit, I really like her. And the stronger desire I have makes me need her.

So I kissed her tonight. And for ten seconds, I got it. As soon as I did it, I knew why I was here with her and that I would from then on do everything I could to keep her with me.

And then things got bad. Of course I didn't wanna kill her. I get this overwhelming anxiety just even thinking about hurting her. But when the "urge" comes on, it's really hard to fight it. Kinda like a vampire's version of the "Hulk Smash".

"You know sometimes intense things can set us off." David said.

"But I was gonna hurt her and that cannot happen."

"You have to learn to control it. It can be done. Or turn her…"

"No…I'm not ready to tell her anything yet. Plus, she's got this big family, I don't think she'd want this for a life."

"Well you're never gonna know until she knows who you are."

"I'm just not ready yet…wait, does Max even know about this?"

"I told him." He said simply.

"And?" I asked annoyed.

"…and I think you have some convincing on your part. He doesn't think she has what it takes. "

"Dude, I don't even know if she has what it takes! She's so damn fragile" I motioned with my hands and knocked over a lit candle. Wax flew all over the place.

David sighed and looked up towards the ceiling. He wanted to smack me. I could tell.

"Marko will clean it up." I shrugged

"No, YOU will clean it up." He said and got up. "Leave me alone for a while. You guys are driving me fucking nuts this week. " He went off to the sleeping quarters to brood or be depressing, or whatever it is that he does.

Marko walked in as I was I scraping wax off the fountain.

"She's fine." He said.

"What'd you tell her?"

"I told her that you had the clap and you didn't wanna give it to her."

"…No you didn't".

"Yeah, you're right. I didn't. " He cracked himself up. " I told her you weren't feeling good. That you were complaining about it earlier. Kay?"

"Did she believe you?"

"Probably not."

"Great." I muttered and gave up on the wax scraping.

"This one is smart, Bro. She's gonna figure it out eventually. What are you gonna do?"

I didn't have a clue.


	13. Chapter 13

Writer's note: Hello out there. My apologies for the kinda boring chapter. Boring, but important. So you just sit tight and pay attention. Mmmmkayyyy?

Chapter 13: " It's Hip to be a Square."

I still had his jacket.

I stared at it hanging on the back of a chair while I sat drinking coffee across the room.

I wanted to be happy. God did I ever want to be happy today. He kissed me last night and it was epic. Yeah, I'll call it epic…until it stopped. Marko said he was sick, but I didn't buy it. He had been acting fine, better than fine all night. It was just so strange, the way he looked at me afterwards. It was like he was scared out of his mind. And then he just bolted.

I couldn't shut my mind off running the nights events over and over in my head and trying to figure out why he reacted like that. Hell, maybe he really was sick and I was overreacting…but it just didn't feel right. I actually was looking forward to training Skippy that night because maybe then I would stop obsessing about it.

Tuesdays were when our inventory came in. I decided to come in early so I could help Larry put it up on the shelves, and get first dibs on it. And to my surprise, someone was actually in there fixing the air conditioner!

"Crap, crap, crap, good, okay, crap, crap, Oh! Hello Mr. Nikki Sixx!" I called out as I flipped through the new stuff.

"Skylar." Larry sighed and started laughing.

Larry was a good guy. And really my only friend here, which was kind of pathetic. A 40- something year old balding guy was my only friend. I don't think he had many friends around here either. So maybe he thought it was pathetic that one of his only friends was a 19- year-old reclusive spaz.

He wasn't married. Didn't have children. This record store was all he had. And to me, I took it as a compliment that he trusted me enough to work in a place that was so important to him.

"What do you think of Skippy?" he asked going through paperwork.

I stared at him.

"That bad huh?" He laughed. "C'mon Skylar. He's a good kid. "

"Larry, he knows nothing about this stuff. Hey, by the way, thanks for that songlist you gave him last night. I really enjoyed that!" My voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Y'know, I thought you would like that. You're such a big fan of Culture Club and all." He gave it right back.

"Yeah, well I hope Karma, karma, karma kicks you in the ass for that one." I grinned.

He left early since I was already there. The AC guy wasn't done yet so he was making small talk with me here and there.

"Sorry it took so long for us to get out here. One of our guys just stopped showing up for work and we've been shorthanded." He wiped the sweat off his brow. He was a kind looking old man.

"Well that's no good." I replied while opening up the new Crue album.

"No one can get a hold of this guy. He lives by himself. I drove by his house and his car is still there. No one would answer though."

"Wow, that's weird."

"He was kind of into some bad stuff, in a biker gang that got pretty rough…I wouldn't be surprised if something,…" His voice trailed off.

A strange feeling started brewing.

"I just saw some bikers a couple nights ago. What did he look like?"

"Phil? Aw, he looks kinda rough. Not too tall. Big belly. Greying long hair. Had a real thick grey beard he was pretty proud of. I guess Phil was in his 50's?"

"Was he in the Hell's Angels?"

"Yeah, I believe that was it. "

A chill went up my spine.

"I think I saw him Friday night." I wasn't about to share the details of how much of a jerk he was. "At the concert"

"Oh." He said. "Bossman will be interested to know that."

Skippy arrived on time of course. I think he was as happy to see me as I was him. I'm sure he didn't like me much either. I thought he was a dork. He probably thought I was a bitch, if he even knew that word. I knew I had to be nicer to him, because I sure wanted a night off here and there. He was much better this night. He was smart so the technical parts of the job came easy to him. It was going to be the social aspects that were gonna give him hell.

He stuck in the new record by ABC. The song "Be Near Me" started to play throughout the store. It was catchy. Fruity, but catchy…actually I kinda liked it. I walked around the store looking around pretending to inspect things, but actually I wanted to be alone with "happy thoughts" from last night. I felt myself smiling as I checked the listening booths for God knows what.

"Excuse me,"

I turned around to see a friendly looking middle-aged man.

"I was wondering if you could direct me to your jazz section."

"Oh, sure." I smiled and walked him over to the pathetic selection.

"Are you a jazz fan?" He asked.

"Honestly , no I'm not. And that's probably why our selection is so skimpy." I apologised. " I guess we don't know what to order. But if there is anything you would like we can always order it for you. It would be here by next week."

"Thank you very much." He smiled warmly back and began looking.

"Skylar, you have a phone call." Skippy called to me.

A phone call? No one called me here.

"Hello?"

"What's up Sexy?"

I immediately started blushing.

"Well hey there Houdini. Nice disappearing act last night." I joked. "You feeling better today?"

"Actually, no I'm not."

"Oh." I tried to hide disappointment. "Well that's a bummer."

" I know." I could hear his smile on the other end.

He sure didn't sound sick.

"So you have something of mine."

" Ya gonna come get it?"

"Well,….I can't tonight."

"Oh…"

"Are you disappointed?"

"Not really." I lied

"What?" He cried. "Skylar, you're supposed to say, Yes Paul. I might die tonight because I can't see you and be around your awesomeness! "

"Oh, whatever will I do?" I laughed

" I do not know, little girl. You gotta figure something out though, and it better not be something with another guy."

"Well, Skippy's here."

"You tell Skippy I'll beat his ass."

He was cracking me up. My face hurt from smiling so big.

"Well, are you disappointed you can't see me?" I dared to ask.

"More than you know." He said in an honest voice.

I could've died.

"You stay safe for me tonight. No picking fights with bikers or hanging out with loser surfer boys ok?"

"Yeah. Got it."

Skippy was making up some sort of sign language trying to tell me he had to go to the bathroom.

I waved him on to go.

The guy with glasses came up to the counter so I hung up with Paul.

"Well someone sure knows how to bring a smile to your face." He grinned.

"Yeah, I guess someone does."

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me today". He said.

"Oh sure."

"Skylar? Is that your name? That's a lovely name."

"Thanks." I replied "But I was named after the family dog."

"The family dog?" he laughed.

"When you're number 7, they start to run out of names. I guess this dog was cool enough to name their child after, or at least I hope it was." I shrugged.

"I think the name suits you better. " He winked and made his way out of the store.

I guess we didn't have anything he was interested in buying.

When eleven rolled around, I decided to lock up and take a walk. This week was some sort of ritual festival thing the town always did. I think before all the kids went back to school or something. The big party was gonna be the weekend when they had some kind of night mascarade celebration parade, hell I don't know. It was on the fliers that I kept knocking off the counter.

Regardless, because off this festival, there were cover bands playing at the outdoor venue all week. I walked up to catch a song and they were playing the Outfield's "Your Love". I absolutely loved this song and before I knew it I was moving with the crowd. It's like, sometimes you hear a song, and its so perfect you know you were meant to hear it right then and there. That was it. That song was played for me…And I so wished he was there with me.

I looked around to see that Blaine guy watching me dance from yards away also in the crowd. I stopped moving embarrassed. He smiled and started making his way over to me.

"Hey." He said. You like this song too? It's a great song."

"Yeah it is." I grinned. He seemed harmless.

I knew Paul had told me to stay away from this guy, but I wasn't gonna be rude to him. He seemed friendly enough.

"I'm Blaine". He shook my hand.

"Skylar."

"Cool." He nodded. "You come out here a lot?" He had the same surfer accent Paul did, but wore the attire to go with it. Tye-Dyed shirt, board shorts and sun-bleached sandy brown hair.

"No, not really."

"You with that Paul guy?" He squinted at me.

"Uh, I don't really know yet…I guess." I shrugged.

"That's a shame." He smiled and shook his head.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, …" He looked off into the distance of the crowd. "A girl like you deserves to be treated better. You can do better than a loser like him. "

I narrowed my eyes at him. Who the hell did he think he was?

"That's not nice."

"It's the truth." He shrugged. "Lemme know when you're ready to set your standards a little higher." And he disappeared into the crowd.

What an asshole!

Suddenly when he walked away I realized how alone I was. There were all these people. Most of them my age even, but I couldn't start up a conversation with any of them. It was time for me to bow out and go home. So I did just that. Sad, pathetic Skylar. All by herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: "Caught between the Scylla and Charybdis" Paul's POV

"Would you stop kicking the desk?" David growled at me.

"Where the hell is he?" I huffed and leaned back in my chair.

"He'll be here." He answered.

David and I were at Max's video store waiting for him to come to his office so we could have a "conversation" about things. Marko and Dwayne were off patrolling.

I wasn't too fond of Max. He was kind of a weirdo. First off, he talked to us like we were 5 year olds and called us his boys. He could be cool sometimes, if we were behaving up to his standards. He's the one who gave out the money that we needed. He brought us gifts occasionally. But if he wasn't happy with us? He could be a real dick. Max's blood is responsible for turning the 4 of us. Therefore in a vampire hierarchy, we answered to him.

He finally showed up and shut his office door behind him.

"David, Paul. How are you fellas doing?"

"Wonderful."

"I will ignore your sarcasm, Paul." He said while taking seat. "Now, what can I do for you boys."

"There's this girl." I said.

"Uh huh."

"And I think she's my,…" what word didn't I want there?

Max waited.

"His other half." David finished the sentence for me.

"Yeah, that." I chimed in.

Max tapped a finger on his lips and stared at me.

"That's very interesting…I never thought it'd be you."

That makes 2 of us; I thought and slumped in my chair.

"Well, I met this girl." He said as he rustled papers around on his desk.

"You did? When?"

"Well, I was in the record store while you were using MY phone to call her."

The jealousy in me went back and forth like a seesaw. I didn't want him anywhere near her. He had nothing to do with her. She was mine. But I knew better than to blow a gasket over it.

"She's an adorable little thing." He said and leaned back in his chair to stare thoughtfully at absolutely nothing on the wall. I know because I checked. Twice. The third time David elbowed me and told me to quit.

"How do you feel about her son?"

I hated when he called me that.

"I like her."

"Do you love her?"

"I,…I dunno." I shrugged.

"That's not the right answer." Max replied like an overly pleasant game show host. "You see Paul, I'm not going to add an addition to this family just because you have a crush on this girl. I like things well thought out. Even though I would love to have a daughter, girls come with consequences. Add our killer instincts with random mood swings, and we just may have too much of a mess to clean up. You boys already know how I feel about messes."

David was silent.

I felt anger swelling up and I tried hard to swallow it down.

" I don't even know if I want to turn her." My voice came out in a low rumble.

"Well then what did you have in mind for her? Because all you are doing is putting her life in danger. This is why we do not mix our kind and her kind. You have done a dangerous thing here and I don't think…"

Before I could control myself, I shot up out of the chair, slammed my fists on his desk and leaned across it til I was inches away from his face.

"Don't you tell me anything about her!" I yelled between clenched teeth. "You don't know anything about her or us. I didn't ask for this! I didn't even want her! It's not my fault she's in danger! I wouldn't do that to her!"

Max stood up so he was my height and looking at me straight in the eye.

"If you didn't want her, then why are you here right now?"

"I don't know!" I yelled and took my arm and swept everything off his desk so that it flew into the wall.

Max stared at his broken stapler on the floor.

I knew right then and there. I had really fucked up.

David stared at the wall looking uncomfortable.

"What did I tell you about being disrespectful?" Max hissed.

I took a step back. Evil Max was here.

"You have no respect for me, Paul! I have had it with you. I will not tolerate this sort of disobedience! You caused this. Let me make sure you understand what I'm telling you. Hey Dude. Your girlfriend is like, never gonna be a part of this. So like, you better get over it. What a bummer Dude!"

Without thinking about it, I walked over and put my fist through his wall.

"You're gonna pay for that." Max nodded obnoxiously towards the damage.

David got up out of his chair and walked over to me.

"Knock it off. " He said in his even voice. "The quicker you calm down, the quicker we can get outta here."

I couldn't stop. I began to pace the room looking for the next thing to break.

"Show yourselves out when that juvenile calms himself down." He walked past me and shut the door.

I immediately grabbed some glass statue and threw it as hard as I could at the door. Glass shattered everywhere.

David walked over to me and slapped me with full force across the face.

"Stop it! Fucking calm down!"

I tried. I really did. Because he was right. I couldn't leave until I calmed down.

"You are an idiot. Do you know what you've done?"

"I need to eat." I growled as I felt my face returning back to normal.

He rolled his eyes at me. "Sure. Go for it. But I'm not babysitting you anymore tonight. Eat and then take your ass home…You're no good to us when you're like this."

I glared at him and walked out the back door.

I understood he was trying to help me. And I didn't mean to fly off the handle like that, it just happened. My temper lately had been off the charts, and I felt like there was nothing I could do about it. I just wanted it to stop.

I rode to the seedy strip club on the outskirts of town. There were constantly guys getting "special treatment" from strippers out in the parking lot. It was usually easy pickings. I found a guy getting a "happy ending" behind the dumpster so I took out both of them. I knew I shouldn't have done both, but I was so mad, so hungry, and waiting wasn't part of the agenda. I had to get back and see her. To just know she was ok.

The ride took me a little while and by the time I got back to the boardwalk she was already off work. No lights were on at her apartment so I scanned the walk from afar. I didn't want her to see me like this. And I was still too unpredictable to be around her.

After scanning for a while I found her by the band. I should've known that's where she'd be.

It was like she glowed in a sea of faces. She wore jeans and a white tank top that made her look like a rock n roll angel. The stage lights glittered in her hair while she hugged herself with that sad, far away smile she had when she thought no one was looking. She was beautiful and all I wanted to do was touch her.

These…feelings I had, I think that was the hardest part to deal with. I had never felt this way about anyone. It was new, and the funny thing was all I could wonder is if I was doing the right thing. I wanted her, but I had to protect her. Max was right. It was too dangerous for her to be with a guy like me. And I was selfish for not considering that. I had to figure out a way to stay away from her.

I had followed her home and climbed up the back stairs. When I knew she was asleep I crawled in her window which wasn't locked. She looked so peaceful I had to touch her. Big mistake because she woke up immediately and started swinging.

"Skylar! It's me!" I jumped back

"Paul?" she shrieked "…what the hell are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

"You need to start locking your window."

She stared at me confused. "But, the window?,…how did you get in the win…"

"I wanted to see you." I interrupted her before she started asking too many questions.

She rubbed her eyes and pulled her blankets up to her chest. She looked so pretty with the moonlight coming through her window. Her dark hair fell in unruly waves over her shoulders.

"Skylar, I really like you." I said.

"I really like you too." She said groggily. I must've woken her from a deep sleep.

That was a good start, but she wasn't getting it.

"But, I mean, I REALLY like you."

"Okay." She nodded and looked at me like I was speaking Spanish.

"In fact,…I think I may llllllll…(nope. Couldn't do it) lllllike you too much."

She looked at me and sighed.

"What did you do?" She asked me like a parent.

"What?"

"What did you do? You're trying to back out of this and I wanna know what you did. Did you find some other girl? Am I too boring for you? Why did you run away last night and then give me some bullshit story about being sick…"

"Skylar,…it's nothing like that."

"Well, then what is it?" She raised her eyebrows. Man she was cute when she was mad.

"What if,…" I tried to choose my words carefully. "What if I told you ….Ah hell."

She was getting tired of me not being able to explain things. Tired of weird excuses and vague answers. I should've just taken her and turned her right there. And then this would be easy. But I had never turned anyone. And I wouldn't do that. Not to her.

"I'm not like other guys."

"Oh for God sakes, Paul!" She grabbed a pillow and wopped me on the side of the head with it. "Are you gonna quote the Thriller video now?" She got out of bed and walked to the kitchen.

"I'm not like other guys." She mimicked me while pouring a glass of water. "Why don'tcha get your glitter glove out?"

She was wearing these itty-bitty shorts. The combination of her perfect legs and smart-ass feistiness made me lose it.

I walked over and basically mauled her. The glass she was holding fell out of her hands and broke, my hands got tangled in her hair, she ran her nails down my back, which drove me crazy! I picked her up and took her back to the bed.

This was gonna happen. Way to go Paul! Talking was overrated anyway.

How long did I have to wait til I started removing clothes? 5 minutes? Usually the girls I ,…

Just then I caught the glow of her alarm clock out of the corner of my eye.

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me." I said out loud.

She looked up at me

"I have to go."

"What?" she asked squinting her eyes at me.

I jumped off of her and grabbed my jacket off of a chair. I was really cutting it close this time.

"Paul, seriously?" She searched my face for answers and as always, I had none for her.

"Skylar you have to know that there is nowhere else I'd rather be then right here, right now. But I've gotta go."

"You always have to go." She mumbled and stared at the floor.

"I know. And you'll know why soon enough. If you still wanna talk to me after you find out why, I'll consider myself a lucky guy. '

I leaned down to kiss her quickly

"I love you."

Whoa! It just came out of my mouth before I could stop it.

She just stared at me with a surprised look on her face. I'm pretty sure I wore the same expression she did. The words just flew out before I could stop them. Oh my God. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!

"I,..gotta go." My voice sounded awkward. With that, I took off out the back door and ran to my bike.

David was right. From day one he always said my hormones were gonna be the death of me.


	15. Chapter 15

Writer's Note: Try the cover of "Suspicious Minds" by My Morning Jacket for the ending scene. If you've never heard it, trust me, it's worth it. Other than that, next chapter should be a pretty big deal. Stay Tuned!

Chapter 15 "It Beats for You"

"Skippy! Skippy, tell that guy he can't have that snake in the store!" I shivered and gagged. I hated snakes more than anything.

He looked at me fearfully.

"Do it!" I whined and pushed him.

It was Tuesday night/ Wednesday morning when Paul snuck into my room. We had this totally awesomely hot moment and then he ran out, yet again on me.

It was now Friday and I hadn't seen him since.

Yeah, he had called me. But when a guy drops the "L-Bomb" on you , and you had been physically seeing him every day before that, and now not at all,…something was up. I knew what being blown off felt like.

I could not figure this guy out. Hot and cold, hot and cold. And he said he loved me? That just wasn't right. It had to be an accident for sure. I hadn't even known him a week at that point. And from what I could tell, Paul is NOT a guy that would use that word. Especially this soon.

The one time I had talked to him on the phone, that incident if you will was not brought up. We made awkward small talk for five minutes and that's it.

Friday night brought a new "buzz" to the boardwalk. It was the End of Summer festival they had ever year. People were acting different. Things were louder, people were happier. There were more piercings, and more tattoos, and more colors of hair. I guess everyone was trying to live it up before school started.

Tonight there was a big party on the beach. Saturday there was a parade where everyone wore costumes? I didn't get it, but then again, this was Santa Carla and everything was different around here.

The night air was balmy and the fried food wafted in in full force tonight. More people on the boardwalk? More people buying corndogs. I even had one. And I hate those things.

The good news it was nice and cool in the store thanks to our new air conditioning unit. People came in the store I think just to cool off. Men at Work's song "Overkill" floated through the store. Larry would've been pleased with his pleasant mellow environment.

Skippy was really getting the hang of things and becoming less annoying in the process. It was nice to have a second person working since we were so busy.

"What is all this stuff?'

"I dunno. Something they do around here. It's my first one too." I looked up from the Dire Straits album I was opening,

"Oh."

"Skippy," I sighed and began to regret it before I even said it. "Do you wanna walk down to the beach party tonight with me so we can go check it out?"

"Sure!" He grinned. Larry sure had a way with finding us outcast losers to work at his store.

Eleven rolled around without a call from a certain someone. I was bummed.

We walked the short stroll to the beach and in seemed as though the entire city was there. Everyone had a drink in there hand and trying to yell over the constant hum of the large crowd.

"Wow, this is nuts." He yelled to me.

"I know." I nodded…the sad thing was Skippy was equally awkward and conversation so we just kinda stood there and people watched.

After ten minutes of standing around I looked at him, "So, you had enough?"

"Yeah." I kind of laughed and pushed his glasses up on his face.

"Ok, let's go…" My voice trailed off when I locked eyes with Paul yards away.

He wore a lion's expression. Marko was whispering something in his ear. The barrel full of fire they stood next to lit up their faces in as if it were an intense stage prop.

"I'll be right back Skippy." I said and began walking towards him,

He met me half way.

"Hey." I greeted him warily

"Hey." He nodded. Friendliness was gone.

Marko stood back little, eyes darting between the two of us.

"So, you here with Skippy?"

"Yeahhhh" I said slowly.

"Really…" He said and stared at Skippy who was looking around awkwardly.

Oh my God…

"Wait a minute…." I narrowed my eyes at him. "You think I'm here,like,…WITH-with him?"

"You tell me." He said cooly.

Oh,…I don't think so, Pal.

"No…I'm not." I snapped. "We just walked down together…I don't know why you care anyway. Apparently you had no intensions of hanging out with me tonight."

The intensity in his eyes flickered out and he looked at me. He blinked a few times as if I could actually see him snapping out of it.

"I did wanna see you tonight." He voice barely audible over the social celebration.

"So why didn't you come get me?"

He shrugged and pushed sand around with his boot.

I had had enough.

"Well when you figure out the answers to some of these questions I have, why don't you let me know." I said and spun on my heel to walk back to Skippy.

That was a good one, Skylar. You sounded like a badass.

Unfortunately I had overestimated him, because what I was hoping would happen didn't. He didn't follow me. So then my mind started racing as Skippy and I walked back to the store and dodging a gaggle of kids with water guns.

"Way to go!" I thought to myself. "Be a bitch to him. That'll keep him coming back…."

"Skylar!"

I stopped and turned around to see who was calling my name.

"You're quite popular tonight." Skippy said in a low voice.

"Hi Blaine."

He was jogging up to me wearing his usual surfer attire. Bright orange Hawaiian board shorts and a white muscle shirt that showed off his tan biceps.

"What's up? Where are you going?"

"Home." I said flatly

"What?" His eyes got wide. "You're nuts, girl! It's one of two great party nights. You gotta be out tonight." His dimples showed when he smiled at me.

"I think I'm gonna go…" Skippy said and slowly walked away.

I stared after him. I felt bad.

"So, what do ya say? Wanna hang out?" He brushed his shoulder length sandy colored hair out of his face.

I looked at him…He was incredibly cute, and probably pretty normal, but something about him I didn't like…

I shook my head. "Thanks but no thanks."

"C'mon, I'll buy ya a beer." He tried again

"No, I don't …"

I gasped as Blaine was yanked backwards and punched in the jaw,..by Dwayne!

Blaine stumbled from the blow. He took one look at Dwayne who towered over him and like a skyscraper. Blaine started laughing and rubbed his face.

"What's up, Andre the Giant? You wanna…"

He didn't have time to finish his sentence because Dwayne punched him again and this time his body whipped around and he fell to the ground.

My jaw dropped to the ground where Blaine was laying wiping the blood from his busted lip.

"Hey!" One of the fat security guards was running over with his night stick and walkie talkie.

Shit!

"Dwayne, you big fucking Oaf!" I said and yanked him with me to run.

He followed close behind me as I ran through fast food and piercing stands on the sidewalk. The security guards are slow. Especially that one, I had seen him in action before. But I didn't want to take any chances so I ran to the back of Spin Around and darted up to my apartment.

This would be the second guy I've had in my apartment in less than a week!

I shut the door and fell back against it out of breath. He was unphased silently checking out all the things on the wall.

"What did you do that for?" I scolded him.

He looked over his shoulder at me as if he just now noticed me here.

"I don't like that guy."

"So what? He wasn't doing anything wrong."

"Yes he was."

"What was he doing?"

I waited for Dwayne to say something.

"…I can't tell you."

I flung my arms up towards the sky and started laughing with a slight psychotic edge. "Of course you can't tell me!"

He went to the window and stared out of it. It had a mighty nice view where you could see most of the boardwalk and the beach. I'm assuming he was watching the security guard hustling around down there. Bobbing between the many stands with red and white umbrellas.

I flopped down on the couch and waited for something to happen.

Ten minutes later, I was still waiting.

"Dwayne?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Watching".

I stiffed a laugh. This guy had more awkward conversation than I did. I don't think he could survive without those other three.

I flipped on the TV and stared blankly at the screen. Dwayne's eyes flashed to the set and he slowly sat down in a chair to stare blankly at it too.

It would've normally weirded me out to have a guy I didn't really know in my apartment watching TV with me, but Dwayne seemed harmless.

"Paul likes you a lot." He said during a commercial break. He surprised me with his abruptness. "He doesn't act like this around other girls, so it's kind of a big deal. Which makes you a big deal to us? "

I didn't know what to say to him.

" We'll look out for you too, y'know?" He slightly nodded.

"Why is he acting like this?" I practically pleaded with him to give me some kind of answer for his back and forth behavior.

"Because. He can't help it." He almost smiled at me . He stood up and went for the door.

There was a knock at it and he opened it.

How did he know someone was at the door? I didn't hear anything.

"What's up, Buddy?" Paul did some kind of fist pound handshake thing with Dwayne.

I didn't get up from laying on the couch. He was the one acting like a jealous asshole. He could come to me.

The two mumbled low words that I couldn't make out over the TV noise.

"See ya later, Skylar". Dwayne said.

I waved over the back of the couch at him.

The door closed and I knew Paul was still in the kitchen. I could hear him shifting his boots on the black and white checkered tile floor.

He sighed and walked over to me, taking a seat at the end of the couch trying not to crush my feet.

"So,..Dwayne went all Muhammad Ali on Blaine, huh?" He finally said.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Where you freaked out?" He tried not to smile.

I nodded again, equally trying to hide a smile

"That crazy fucker does that kind of stuff sometimes." He barely got out the last part of the sentence because he was laughing so hard.

I'm not sure what was so funny, but his laugh was infectious and before knew it , tears were running out of my eyes from laughing so hard.

When the laughter died down he fixed his eyes on me.

"So, do you wanna make out or what?"

"Paul!" I shrieked and tried to kick him off the couch.

"I'm kidding!" He sheepishly fought my pushes. When I quit, he relaxed and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry if I was a jerk tonight,..and all the other nights for that matter."

"You're not a jerk all the time…I just don't know why it has to be so difficult. It would probably be easier if you were a jerk all the time."

He nodded.

"And it'd be easier if I wasn't so sexy…"

I sat up and pinched him

He took a deep breath.

"I know that I don't have all the answers for you right now. But I'm working on them. And the second I have them, you'll get them. The only things I can tell you right now is that, I care about you. I want you around me. And if you can stick with me, I'll make it worth your time."

I looked at him straight in the eyes. His declaration made me hopeful and sad at the same time.

"I'll fly you to the moon, Baby." He winked at me.

"Shut up." I sighed and got up off the couch. I wasn't gonna let him play the "cuteness" factor tonight. Things were getting too crucial. I had only known him a week, but yet I felt a connection. My pride and common sense told me to get the hell away from this secretive unpredictable heartbreaker. But something else told me to stay and see what would happen, because I'd be sorry if I didn't.

"I need to think about things." I said quietly but firmly and began to walk towards the door.

He shifted uncomfortably and stood up from the couch. He looked disappointed and it almost would have broken my heart, had I not already been worried about him doing just that already.

"Well," He followed me to the door. "I really wanted to hang out with you tomorrow night at Goodbye to Summer festival. It's a lot of fun, and like, the only cool thing we do around here." He tried to use a tempting voice to say it but it wore an edge of sadness.

"We'll see." I stuck to me guns.

He leaned in and gave me a kiss of a lifetime. It was so intoxicating I had to brace myself on the wall in fear of losing my balance.

"I'll see you tomorrow." He gave me a million dollar cocky grin.

What a confident son of a bitch!


	16. Chapter 16

Writers Note: Ok, if you listen to ANY song I've decorated this story with, this one is definitely top 3. Trust me, it paints the scene. Check out "Red Eyes and Tears" by Black Rebel Motorcycle Club. It goes with the scene when Skylar gets done chasing the shoplifter. There ya go!

Chapter 16 "What are you Afraid of?"

"Nothing to wearrrrrrrrrrr!" I yelled to out loud as I tossed just about everything I owned out of my closet.

Tonight was the costume, parade, festival thingy and I just wanted something special to wear…for no reason,…or maybe a reason. I wasn't sure yet. Aw, who was I kidding? As if I'd turn him down?

I was giddy about the night's events. The city itself had been an exciting place to be in all week. I couldn't wait to be out tonight in the mix of it.

I had found a white mini skirt, that must've belonged to one of my sister's because it surely wouldn't have been in my wardrobe on purpose. I matched it up with some black leggings and a Motley Crue, Shout at the Devil t-shirt that I had cut up. It wasn't a costume, but it was different. And that was the most anyone was going to get out of me.

I decided to curl my hair and put on a little more make up than usual. Smiling at myself in the mirror, I felt better than I had in a long time. Almost happy. Or maybe I was happy, I just didn't recognize it anymore. "Brass in Pocket" blared loudly through my small apartment. Chrissie Hynde had the right idea.

We were slow at the store. Except for the occasional "Can I use your bathroom?" everyone was out in the streets having fun and living it up. It really sucked to watch everyone else through the window.

As soon as the sun went down the boardwalk became "alive" with energy. Masks and costumes were put on and people were misbehaving with childish shenannagans as if it were Halloween.

"I think you have a visitor" Skippy said as I was bent down changing the record to Def Leppard's Pyromania.

Paul was waving me to come outside. He looked excited.

I couldn't fight the smile on my face as I walked outside to talk to him. I didn't even realize how much was actually going on until I got out there. Children ran around lighting up the night with sparklers and noise makers. Adults' drunken laughter filled the air. The entire walk smelled of funnel cake, cheap wine, and smoke from fireworks. It was contagious.

"Hi." He said simply and shuffled side to side like a shy little boy.

"Hi". I blushed

"You look super hot." He grinned.

I smiled and looked away.

"Yeah she does!" Marko showed up outta nowhere and put his arm around me.

"Hey, get your own girl, Sleeze!" Paul joked and punched him in the arm.

I could see David and Dwayne standing away from us watching. Dwayne nodded my way.

"So eleven?" Paul asked referring to what time I got off.

"Eleven" I confirmed.

"That's alright, gives us time to go act like MEN!" Marko cheered and flexed his muscles.

"Oh, you know what men do?" I asked him as he walked away. "They fix things, and have jobs."

"Baby, you wanna see a live taping of This Old House? I'll show you what's in my tool belt!" He called to me and ran off with a laugh.

Suddenly I noticed Paul practically standing on top of me. He ran his fingertips slowly up my arm giving me goosebumps.

"I'll see you soon." He said seductively in my ear.

A smile curved of my face as he walked away to join the guys.

Boy, he could sure make an exit.

One of the few people that did come in was a teenage kid who loved to shoplift from our store. I could never catch him. I think he loved to come in on my shift because he wasn't scared of a girl.

"Hey," I said in a low voice to Skippy who was reading some Anatomy book. "You ready to catch your first shoplifter?"

"What? Shouldn't we call security?" He asked flabbergasted.

"We ARE security." I reminded him as I watched this kid like a hawk.

He and I were silent making it obvious we were watching this kid. The little bastard even looked up numerous times to see us staring at him and he still scooted around determined to take something tonight.

The phone rang scaring both of us and we wrestled for it to answer it. I won.

"Hey, how's it going in there?" Larry asked cheerfully.

"Fine".

"I was just calling to tell you guys that you can close down at 10:30 tonight. You guys should get out and celebrate. It's a fun night."

"Uh huh." I was too busy watching the kid slip a record under his jacket.

"Skylar, I forgot to ask you something today. Were you involved in some trouble last night?"

"What? No." This one got my attention.

"Skylaaaaaaarrrrrr?" He scolded me.

"Larry, I'm in the process of trying to catch a frequent flyer…"

"Don't change the subject." He said firmly. " I told you on your first day that this town is full of troublemakers and that you needed to stay away from them. Now, you're a good girl, and I expect you to stay that way. Don't you be hanging out with the bad crowds."

"You sound like my dad." I sighed.

"Well someone needs to! You're only 19. That's not very experienced."

"Larry, I'm doing just fine. And it wasn't even a big deal. I was more or less just around when it happened. I wasn't."

"Skylar." Skippy interrupted me.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"That kid just walked out."

"Dammit Skippy!" I threw down the phone and jumped over the counter.

"Hey!" I yelled swinging open the door. He took one look at me and bolted.

Oh no. Not this time. That little punk was mine!

I took off after him and what a job that was weaving in and out of drunk party go-ers! Everyone wore costumes that reminded me of Mardi Gras. The parade was loud in the street playing some sort of jazz music.

He had experience and was better at dodging people, but I was holding my own and keeping up.

I followed him blocks, maybe even a half mile down the strip hot on his tail til I no longer felt concrete under my feet, but cobblestone. We were now in the old part of the boardwalk where nothing but vacant stores were and the people were getting scarce.

Suddenly I ran right smack into a overweight man dressed as a Mardi Gras looking chef? I'm not sure what he was going for there but it knocked me right on my ass. I hit the uneven road hard.

"Oh, honey are you okay? " He fretted and helped me up. It was too late. The kid was gone.

Damn! I apologized for running into him and stood there a minute to catch my breath. He carried on his way to join the party.

Something about a quarter of a mile up the road caught my eye.

It was the 4 guys. With 2 slutty looking girls. They were leading them into the wooded area across the street, and low and behold, Paul had his arm around one of the girls.

Anger sparked in me immediately. That asshole. I caught him red handed. I couldn't believe it. Everything he had said to me the night before was a lie. He didn't care about me. He was still messing around with other girls. This time, I was going to confront him about it, and that would be the end of that.

I slowly started following them. They ducked into the wooded area quickly so I was able to catch up quickly without them seeing me. The whole time I tried to come up with what I was going to say without looking like a raging lunatic.

I wanted it to sound intelligent, so he knew I was too good for him. So his stupid friends knew it too.

I got to the woods and even though the beach and ocean were on the other side not too far away, the trees blocking the moonlight made it really dark and I had to be extra careful not to trip on fallen branches and make noise.

I heard murmers in front of me, so I stopped. I could see the 4 guys and the two girls yards away. David had one, Paul had the other. Gross! What were they going to do? Share these girls?

The red head David had in his embrace laughed loudly and David smiled at her. He reached up, took her face in his hands,…

And with a twist, snapped her neck.

My heart stopped.

Before the blonde Paul had could scream he gave her a violent blow to the head and she fell like a tree to the forest floor.

David still held up this girl and sunk his teeth into the side of her lifeless body, while Dwayne ripped off one of her arms.

Paul and Marko were feeding on the other one like they were heinas.

The adrenaline was pumped so hard and so fast in my body that my lower back throbbed where my adrenal glands were. It felt like someone had removed my brain and poured sand in it. I could not think of anything else other that what I was seeing. There was no moving. My body literally was frozen.

I realized that I wasn't even looking at the guys anymore. Their bones had jutted out causing their faces to become tracked with facial bones. Their eyes were a glowing psychotic orange that belonged to something straight out of hell. Pieces of flesh and blood sprayed the toxic air around them.

This was it. I was gonna die. There was nothing I could do. I could never make it back to the store. Oh God, I didn't wanna die!

Dwayne flung his head back and started sniffing the air around him.

My breathing became so shallow I couldn't tell if I was doing it at all. I felt myself getting woozy and I began to sway. My foot stepped back and a limb snapped under my chuck taylor.

All 4 of their heads shot up animalistically and stared right at me.

Oh my God…

David threw the carcass down to his feet and began stomping quickly over to me. I fell backwards and felt a sharp sting as a busted tree root dug into the palm of my hand. I brought my knees to my chest and squeezed my eyes tight. My last seconds of life were here.

"What did you see Skylar?" He taunted me.

I couldn't answer him.

"WHAT DID YOU SEE?" He roared. The echo scorched the thick ocean air.

"Nothing! I didn't see anything! Please don't hurt me!" I barely recognized my own whimper; it was so shrill and panicked.

I heard the twigs around me snapping as he circled around me slowly. I knew he had crouched down to my level when I could feel his hot breath on my skin. It smelled like blood.

"Look at me." He purred with an evil snarl.

My body shook uncontrollably with fear.

"Open your eyes!" He spat.

My eyes barely cracked open slowly.

He was right in front of me. He face was back to normal but looked wilder. There was blood smeared in his facial hair.

It was dead silent. All I could hear was my own labored breathing and the crash of waves I would never see again.

Steam seemed to be coming up from the ground.

"You didn't see anything." David growled firmly.

I shook my head vigorously hoping he knew I agreed with him.

"Go home…."

I nodded and covered my mouth to remind myself not to scream.

He grabbed my arm and held it up in front of me so the moonlight shone on it. Blood ran slow and thick down to my elbow. He smiled as he studied my face.

"…Don't make me sorry I didn't rip you to shreds."

I gasped and shut my eyes again.

He let go and a strong wind blew through the forest. I felt sand and twigs hitting me in the face as it blew.

And then…silence.

I opened my eyes to find no one there.

Warily I stood up, my knees felt like they were made of sponges they were so weak. There was nothing. I couldn't look around in fear of what I might see so I I took off running with a limp and ran faster than any Olympic runner ever could.

I plowed people over in the streets not looking back. Their masks were frightening and I couldn't look at them. I almost got hit by some guy on a motorcycle in the street. He screamed at me but I wasn't stopping. I just had to get to the store. Just get to the store. Just get to the store…

When I did, I flung open the door and looked around irratically.

"Skylar? What happened? " Skippy had a shocked look on his face.

" Nothing. Just leave me alone!" I ran for the stairs.

"Skylar!"

"Just shut the fuck up and close down the store, ok?" I screamed and ran up to my apartment.

I got inside my place and slammed the door. I made sure all the windows and doors were locked. I immediately went for the closet and hid in the bottom of it. It was the only thing I could think to do.

I had no one. No one to call, no one to talk to and tell them what had just happened to me. No one to assure me I was having a nightmare, and that everything was going to be ok. I had always preferred to keep to myself so this was my punishment.

There were over 1,000 people outside my apartment and I had never felt more alone in my life.

I began to sob uncontrollably.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Being that our 2 main characters are a little lost for words at the moment; we'll let someone else take this chapter…

Chapter 17 "By the Sword" Marko's POV

This was bad…

This was really, really bad.

I had to get outta the cave because I couldn't take hearing the muffled screaming coming from the "box".

The box was a room that we had for only one reason. If one of us ever "got outta line". It was padlocked and "vampire friendly". No sun could get through.

Dwayne came outside and sat with me. He silently lit up a pipe and passed it. David chose his own punishment by sitting in the cave listening to Paul's excruciating screams and yells.

Ever since he met that girl, Skylar, my buddy had been this different person. We all tried to accommodate the mood swings and broody attitude, but it was hard. He had been a stick of lit dynamite. Ready to blow at the drop of a hat.

Vampires are pretty mellow people. We don't have to worry about half the shit humans do anymore. " Gee, I don't think I'll have enough money for retirement. Can I pay that medical bill? I wonder where my girlfriend wants to go for our anniversary"… Bahahaha! That stuff had no interest to us. We're generally happy people. We just wanna have a good time. Eat when we need to, and find a place to sleep while the sun's up.

But if anything knocks our routine off kilter, well, that's another story.

If you piss us off, you should probably say goodbye to your Mommy.

If we want something, we're gonna take it.

If it makes us feel good, we're gonna completely over- do it.

And new to my knowledge, if we love something, it becomes an obsession we cannot live without.

I guess that's where Paul and Skylar fell.

I didn't get it but it's never happened to me. Dwayne just minded his own business and David seemed to be trying to take Paul under his wing and deal with his "teenage lust" temper tantrums, but this time it was different.

It was only a matter of time before she found out. We all knew that. But I'm sure there would've been a better way to tell her than to have her walk in on us killing two chicks in a forest.

Problem #1 Now she was upset, (I'm sure that was the complete understatement of the year!) and Paul couldn't handle it. We scared her and now she would never wanna see him again. Can you blame her?

Problem #2. Humans are not supposed to know about us. To be honest, we're just as scared of them as they are us. There are ways to get rid of us, and if they find out about it, it would be like shooting fish in a barrel. That being said, if Max finds out that she knows what we are, she's dead. And I'm pretty sure Paul knew that.

I used to be a not so bad guy from what I remember. I had a certain sensitivity chip a lot of other guys didn't. I liked girls. Still do. Girls are funny and insightful. Don't get me wrong, I like being a guy. But intelligence and deep thoughts really aren't our forte around here. I tend to appreciate those things a little more than the other three. That's why it was so weird to see my boy do a 180, because I don't think that fucker had one ounce of compassion in him even before he turned. He was overloaded all once with something he didn't understand. I felt bad for him. And for her.

I was actually ok with her joining us. She was alright in my book. A little reserved, but that would've changed. I mean, don't get me wrong. We're dudes. Vampire or not, we're disgusting creatures merely for the sheer factor we're guys. She would have been a good addition though. Someone needed to clean up after us. We could've been a screwed up version of "the Waltons."…Wait, that didn't make any sense. Whatever. Now she was as good as dead.

Until Pauly was done with "tearing the world apart", he would have to stay in the dungeon. Til then, I looked at his "fill-in".

Dwayne grunted at me.

The conversation would definitely be lacking.

Wait, I knew what to do.

I went back in the cave and walked towards the room my friend was being held in.

"What are you doing?" David looked up from his deep concentrated trance.

"Don't worry." I assured him and stopped in front of the door.

I banged on the door hard so I knew he would hear.

"Heyyyyyyy Douche Bag!" I called.

He was quiet on the other side of the door.

I dropped down on the dirt floor and stuck my head next to the crack under the door. Took a rather large hit off the pipe I had and blew it under the door. He'd get it. Trust me, my boy would get it.

I came back and sat down next to David. That dude was depressed. I mean, more than usual. It was kinda hard to watch.

"What's gonna happen, fearless leader?" I plopped down on the chair next to him.

He stared ahead and stroked his facial hair.

"Max said no on her. So she's gotta go."

"Pauly's gonna lose his fucking mind." I said.

He looked at me and nodded.

"Well none of us can do it, right? I mean, I won't. That's not right."

"It doesn't work that way, Marky. You know that." He said frustrated. "If Max wants it done, it'll be done."

"Well that's Bull,…"

The chair dumped over on its side and I rolled across the dirt floor.

"Bullshit." I stood up and brushed myself off.

David looked at me like I was an idiot.

I couldn't be serious after that anymore. We had been waiting for years for that to happen.

Before I knew it, I was laughing so hard I couldn't breathe.

David covered his face and shook his head, but I knew he was laughing.

I walked over to the box's door and banged on it again.

"Pauly!" I cackled. "I broke the chair, Man! I broke it!"

I could hear Paul's sadistic laugh behind that huge metal door.

He was there. He was still there.


	18. Chapter 18

Writer's note: Hey guys, thanks for sticking with the story. I truly appreciate it. This chapter is gonna be a little bit "mushy", but I'm sure you saw it coming. I'm having a little trouble writing Skylar as a complete basket case on the verge of a constant anxiety attack. I mean, wouldn't you be? "I just watched you slaughter someone. Wow, that's hot. We should totally do it, now." Hahaha, NOT LIKELY! Anyway, Skylar= in a paranoid fit of anxiety. Paul= tortured Romeo, scared she'll be taken away from him. Here we go! Oh, and thanks so much for the reviews. Love you guys for it!

Chapter 18 "The Policy of Truth

When I finally picked myself off of the floor hours later, I went straight for the coffee maker. Had to stay awake. What if they came? I had to be alert. I drank a whole pot of coffee and spent hours in the corner of my bedroom shaking with a caffeine overload paranoia waiting for something to happen.

When you witness something that tears your world apart, you begin to question things…

What is a human really?

Why am I here?

Is there a God?

Do heaven and hell exist?

Is there anyone looking out for the human race?

Why did they pick me to do this to?

I began to question my own sanity. My mother had been diagnosed with schizophrenia. I had it. That was it. I was fucking crazy. It was hereditary. That was the only logical thing I could come up with… Something like this could not happen. It wasn't real.

But why did I have all the scratches all over my legs and a big gash in my hand? I hadn't even cleaned up the blood that had run down my arm. It covered most of my forearm, dried and crusted over.

Remembering everything that happened was too much I began to breathe rapidly and shake again. I went and puked my guts out in the bathroom.

Hours went by with me being stuck in my own head. I refused to sleep. 3 pm rolled around painfully and I finally made myself get in the shower to get the blood and dirt off of me. Maybe once the proof was gone, I could try and forget.

I went downstairs with shaky limbs. I still had to go to work. Plus, at least I'd be around someone. Well, I'd be around Skippy. And if that's who was supposed to be protecting me from,…things, I was as good as dead.

I tried to act normal. I really did. But every unexpected sound made me jump. I couldn't stop checking the clock. They always came around after 9. I kept disappearing into the bathroom to catch my breath and study myself in the mirror to see if I was really there. Nothing seemed real.

"Skylar…" Skippy started after more than a half hour of me silently flipping through records because I couldn't find anything that would give me some kind of condolence or at least an answer.

'Hmmmm?" his voice snapped me out of my daze.

"What happened last night?"

It felt like someone had taken all of my insides and yanked them downward. Somebody had asked me. And all I wanted to do was go on a crazy hysterical rant about everything I saw and how I was so scared that they were coming for me.

"Nothing happened." I mumbled.

"Did that Paul guy hurt you?" He asked.

"N,no."

" I saw you…something happened."

"NO IT DIDN'T!" I yelled with fire.

He stopped, surprised by my anger.

People in the store were staring at me. I started to sweat and get fidgety again, so I grabbed the first record I found and put it on the player.

Joy Division blared loudly through the store.

I huddled behind the counter wondering what it was like to feel safe again. The lead singer of this band had killed himself the night before they were supposed to leave for their first tour in the US.

Maybe he didn't feel safe either.

Sure enough, after 9, a familiar rumble spiked a full blown anxiety attack. My pulse quickened as I realized I was going to be face to face with the monster I saw the night before. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

What was I going to do? Run? Run where? I mean, they wouldn't just kill me in the middle of the store, would they?

Even as loud as the music was I could hear Paul walking up slowly to the counter. Bracelets and jingling, making it sound like an old western with spurs walking up to a duel. That's what this was right? And I didn't have a chance.

"Skylar…" Paul said gravely above me. "…We need to talk…"

Skippy looked at me nervously as I hugged my knees closer to me on the floor.

"I can't leave the store." I said with a mouth so dry I felt like I had been licking stamps for days.

"I think Skippy can handle the counter for a few minutes." He said flatly.

Fuck, it's not like I had a choice.

I stood up stiffly. "It's okay, Skippy…We'll just be in a listening booth." I more said this for my sake to tell Paul I WASN'T leaving the store with him.

I walked to the booth like I was walking to the electric chair. I made him get in first because I wanted to be closest to the door. These things were smaller than a photo booth. You could fit two people in them, but they were smashed together. I tried to hard not to touch him, but it wasn't working and every time his jacket blushed against my skin, I shuddered.

I still hadn't even looked at him. He smelled of ivory soap and weed. Taking a deep breath first, he reached up to touch my face.

I immediately jumped back and slammed into the door causing a loud noise.

"Skylar, I'm not gonna hurt you." He said firmly but slowly refrained from touching me.

I broke out in a cold sweat and leaned up against the shaky sliding door.

"I'm at a loss for words." He almost laughed. "I don't know what to say to make this better for you."

"You can't".

"I know…but what you saw,…is not,…what you think."

"Then what was it?" I raised my voice. "Because I don't know how that could be anything else." I tried to keep my words vague in case anyone was listening.

"Yes,…." He struggled "But,…it's not,…look there are a lot of questions and if you just talk to David,…"

"What are you? "I interrupted him.

He was taken aback by the coldness in my voice. I myself was surprised.

"…vampire" He almost whispered looking down to the floor.

It was like someone had knocked the wind out of me. I'm not sure what I thought he was going to say, or even what I thought he was. To actually hear it with my own ears, was too much.

"I, I can't….this is not okay." I fumbled with a high pitched airy voice.

"Look, I didn't want you either." He said frustrated and pushed the hair out of his face. "I didn't plan for you to come along and make everything I am complicated,…but you did. I can't do anything about that."

"Why did you pick me? Why didn't you just kill me too" the lump in my throat was so large I could barely get my words out.

He studied me.

The booth was starting to fog up.

"I didn't have a choice...it was like you picked me" He tried again to touch me and I flinched.

His breathing picked up, "Skylar don't be scared of me. I need you to not be scared of me, okay? I'm not gonna hurt you" His voice was seared with emotion.

"I won't tell anyone." I said in a microscopic voice.

"…I know." He sighed.

Was he shaking too?

"I can't do this, okay? Whatever this is, I can't be…that. I'm sorry. You got the wrong person. I won't tell anyone, I promise. Just please leave me alone, ok?"

I struggled with the piece of shit door that always stuck.

"Skylar, wait." He pleaded.

I wasn't going to let him see me cry.

I finally got the damn door opened and ran to the bathroom.

"Skylar" He called after me.

I shut the door behind me and locked it. As soon as I knew it was safe, I burst into a silent fit of tears and slid down the wall.

I heard his bike outside start up and he took off like a bat outta hell.

I didn't even know what emotion this was. Was I scared for my life? Was I upset because I was in this situation? Was I sad because I was finally starting to let someone inside my pathetic world and now it was over?

I sat on the floor in the dark leaning my head against the cool metal door. The combination of the light coming under the door and Joy Division's "Love Will Tear us Apart" were almost calming. I sat there searching to find the answer in Ian Curtis's lyrics.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 "When You Come Undone" Paul's POV

I couldn't take this.

She was hurt and terrified. And it was because of me.

I didn't want to care about this at all. But I didn't have a choice.

Pictures of her shaking from that night flooded my mind. The way she looked at me like I was a monster.

I didn't know how I was going to tell her. But it wasn't supposed to happen like that. I guess I thought I had more time to think about it. It all backfired and now I had lost her forever.

"Just please leave me alone, okay?"

This was the very first time I could ever remember being ashamed of what I was. If given the chance here and now, I would've given it all up. Given up my mortality just to be with her and have her look at me like she had before. I needed her more than she needed me. That was clear. The thing was, she was just a girl. There was nothing perfect about her. But this was the girl that brought me to my knees. I had never had that happen to me before, and I couldn't just let it go.

I was driving too fast. I knew that. I didn't care. I thought about driving straight over the cliff, but why? The end result wouldn't kill me, so what would be the point?

I neared the cave and locked my brakes as fast as I could. My body was flung forward and slammed into the side of the cave. I felt bones get crushed and skin tear from my body.

I fell to the ground in a broken bloody mess…

I laid there and soaked up all the pain I could. Moss and leaves gave me a nice earthy coffin. I closed my eyes.

And then it began to happen.

The bones started to reshape and put themselves back together. My skin began to heal itself. Organs repaired and found themselves back to their original place.

It was the closest I could get to feeling dead. And it's the only thing I wanted to feel at that point.

Marko came running outside.

"Paul!" He exclaimed. "Oh my God! What the fuck happened?"

"Just leave me alone." I growled. My jaw popped back into place.

"Dude, you can't do this to yourself. That's messed up."

"I chose this life. Why not reap the benefits from it? It has taken away the one thing I wanted. I'll smash myself up if I want to. This is what I asked for."

Marko looked over me worried. David and Dwayne were standing behind him now watching my body morph back to its original state.

"Paul, I don't want to put you back in the box". David said.

"Then don't. Fucking let me go." I felt the last bone pop back into its rightful place.

"You know we can't do that. We are all responsible for each other."

"Then fix this!" I yelled. "Fucking change her! It can't be like this! "I sat up and covered my face. I was embarrassed to be like this in front of the guys. I couldn't get a hold of myself. Words flowed out of my mouth before I even knew what I was saying.

"Is that really what you want me to do?" David asked and crouched down next to me. "You want me to go to her apartment. Scare the living shit out of that girl and make her one of us, against her will so she can hate you forever?"

The thought set my soul in a downward spiral.

"No."

David stood up and stared at me.

"You need to stay away from her untiI I talk to Max about this.".

"No! You can't tell Max anything!"

"I HAVE TO." His face turned to mimic mine. "Maybe I can get him to change his mind."

"But then he'll know that she's knows. And if he doesn't change his mind, then he'll…." I couldn't even say the words.

"Kill her?" David raised his eyebrows. "Yeah. He will. And I want you to think about that and how real this has become. I've told you to stay away from her. Because right now? That's your only option. If you want to even remotely have a chance in hell, you will listen to me."

My head began to throb from the overload of everything going on.

"I know it's hard, but you have to TRY and get a hold of yourself. Go to Purgatory. Go get drunk. Get laid, do whatever it is you have to do to get your head outta this. Because I will try to fix this, but Paul you cannot make this any harder for me…"

It was a serious threat.

I picked up a rock and threw it.

Her face flashed before me again.

It was the night she was all by herself swaying to the music looking like some kind of angelic sad creature.

My vision went red again and I got up to throw up in a bush.

It felt like someone was taking razor blades and scraping off the inside of my chest where my heart was. Slowly.

I wiped my mouth off with the back of my hand and stood up to have Marko in my face.

"C'mon, man. Let's go to Purg. We haven't been in forever. We'll go get fucked up, we can get laid,..."

I gave him a look that could set the ocean on fire.

"Okay, I can get laid…" He corrected. "We'll make fun of Dwayne for being a goon. It'll be awesome!"

I had to give it to him. He was really trying. Purgatory was the name of a bar that only vampires knew about. It was literally in the middle of nowhere so it took a little while to get there. When it first opened in the late 70's we were there almost every night mingling with the vampire scene.

Oh yeah. There are definitely more of us. They're around. Santa Carla was our turf so they kept to their places just as we kept to ours. I wasn't in the mood to go party, but I knew I had to do something. Taking David's advice was probably the best thing I could do at this point. If he was willing to help me, I'd do whatever he said.

"Yeah, ok." I mumbled.

"Hell yeah!" Marko said and slapped me on the back. "Go get cleaned up buddy. Let's do this!"

He was way too excited.

I walked down the cave's steps while the rest of them stayed outside.

I could still hear them quietly talking.

"What are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna go talk to Max, I guess."

"What do you think he'll say?"

"…I think he's gonna tell me to get rid of her."

Silence

My vision went red again and I began to scrape my wrist against the wall just to feel the pain.

Because anything felt better than what I was feeling right now…


	20. Chapter 20

Writer's Note: Okie Dokie, so I'm about to do something that make a few people mad. ( A little game changer). But then again if you wanted to hear the same old story, you wouldn't be on this site. I'm trying to give these characters "dimension". This is my interpretation. Hopefully, you'll enjoy a little change.

Chapter 20 "Sympathy for the Devil"

I walked around like a strung out paranoid corpse who hadn't slept in days. Hadn't taken a shower in 3 or more days. Actually I had no idea what day it was to be honest. It was disgusting.

Larry had come up today and banged on the door. I had to answer it. He had a key and could've gotten in regardless. I think I scared him.

"You, uh,…you okay?" He was a loss for words.

"Yep." I said quickly.

"Do you need something? "

"No."

"Do you want me to call your family or anything?"

I shook my head and shut the door in his face.

I had told him I was sick. That's all he needed to know.

I couldn't eat. I couldn't sleep. The stress was beginning to break down my body. Dark circles rimmed my eyes like a drug-addict.

A muted Springsteen played downstairs. At least Skippy was getting better at his music selection.

A knock on my door startled me after the sun went down and I figured it was Skippy attempting to check on me like he had the previous nights. This time, instead of just yelling "Go Away", I decided to answer the door and scare him too. Then maybe he'd leave me alone.

It wasn't Skippy.

It was David.

The sad part was, I didn't even flinch. Because I had put myself through an emotional exhausting hell for days, I honestly did not care if he was here to rip me to shreds like he had told me he could ensue nights before.

Leaning on the door frame while taking a drag off a cigarette he looked so Rebel Without a Cause.

"Are you here to kill me?" I mumbled.

"If I wanted to kill you, you'd have been gone days ago." He said matter of factly.

"What do you want?"

"We need to talk."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He was right. I would've been gone days ago if that was his intention. I stepped away from the door and walked in leaving it open so he could enter.

"Can I come in?"

His condescending tone was annoying me.

"Whatever." I answered. I'd get a few digs in before he got the best of me.

He contemplated walking in as if there was a line of fire burning across the door frame.

Finally he walked in.

He didn't immediately go to the eclectic walls like Paul and Dwayne had.

"Sit down", he pointed to the kitchen table with 2 chairs around it. Even though I wasn't too fond of getting told what to do in my own house by some evil whatever he was, I rolled my eyes and took a seat. I had spent the last 4 days scared out of my mind, so that emotion was spent.

He sat across the table and studied me for a while. His pale skin almost glowed in my dimly lit apartment. He took the last drag and flicked his cigarette butt gracefully in my sink across the room.

"So, " He wore a sheepish smirk. "Where do I begin? I don't have to have this conversation much, as you can imagine."

I gave him a sarcastic tight lipped smile to humor him.

"I presume that you and I have an understanding of what we are?" He asked.

"If in fact you are ….vampires then I guess yes, we do." I had a hard time saying the word. Even though I saw what I saw, saying it out loud still sounded ridiculous.

He nodded. "Okay, I'm sure you have questions, I will try and answer them for you,..But first you let me talk".

I stared at him like a zombie.

"Vampires." He confirmed. "But you need to forget what you think you know about them, because it's probably not correct. Yes, we live off of blood. So, yes that means we take lives. "

I shivered when he said it.

"We do not turn into bats. That part is obnoxious. We cannot see the sun. I'm sure you've questioned why you've never seen us during the day."

I gave him a slight nod.

"You have caught the eye of our friend Paul…actually, …its more than that…" He scratched the stubble on his face uncomfortably and shifted in his chair while cursing under his breath.

"When you become what we are, you feel things differently. You're more apt to have the correct judgment of individuals and feelings become more intense. If something is a certain way, we will know it,…"

I stared at him blankly.

"You have no idea what I'm talking about,…ahhh." He was getting mildly frustrated. "Have you ever been in love?"

The question threw me off guard coming out of his mouth. And I could tell the very word made him nauseated.

I gave him a helpless shrug. "I don't know."

"Dammit,..Well,what you know of it, it's nothing compared to the way one of us would feel,…ahhh fuck."

I have to admit, it was quite amusing watching David squirm. He hated talking about this, and even though I had watched him tear a girl apart days ago, I slightly smiled at his rare awkwardness.

"I need to take you somewhere."

"What?" I said alarmed.

"I won't hurt you; it's a means of understanding."

What did I have to lose? My eyes burned as I closed them.

"Ok" I sighed but felt too weak to jump at the chance to leave the apartment.

He looked me over.

"You better get cleaned up, cause you're not getting on my bike looking like that."

I scoffed and stood up. What an asshole.

I was gonna take a shower with a killer hanging out in my place. I started to get nervous so I walked over and flipped on the tv.

"Watch tv, and don't do anything vampire like." I stumbled over my words.

He found that funny.

I took the quickest shower ever (all I kept picturing was the shower scene from Psycho while I was in there). Blow dried my hair and was able to find my leather jacket from when I was going through my "punk-music" phase.

When I felt fresh air on my skin it felt invigorating and yet unnerving. Everything looked different, like I couldn't trust anything I saw because nothing was as it seemed anymore. Seeing people smiling and having fun made me sick to my stomach.

Shaking, I got on the back of David's motorcycle and he started it up with a roar. I had never been on one of these things. He informed me that I had to hold on to him, because if I didn't I could fall off, hit the pavement, and then I would look worse than those girls did the other night…twisted vampire humor I suppose.

We didn't ride far at all, just to the farther end of the boardwalk. We got off and took a seat on a bench that was located in a small playground.

"Do you see that girl?" He pointed.

There was a girl several yards away. Long dark curly hair, beautiful complexion. She looked lost and a little scared. Like most of the girls on Santa Carla's boardwalk.

"If you don't believe in soulmates, you should. They exist. I found mine. I didn't believe in them until it happened to me. She was the most breathtaking thing I had had ever seen." He wore a slight nostalgic smile. "I met her here. And all of the sudden I had a reason for everything. When you do the same thing every day, you begin to lose sight of anything else other that routine. We sleep, eat, party, do it again. But then I met her. I would've done anything for her. Would've died a million painful deaths for that girl."

"Did you tell her?" I asked still staring at this girl.

"Yes. I did. And she freaked out, at first just like you are now. But deep down, she felt the same way I did. We couldn't stay away from each other. She knew I would never hurt her. The problem was that she was married and had a young son. She couldn't leave him. I didn't blame her for that. So I would see her every night, while her husband was at work, and her son was asleep. And for a while, it was good enough." He stared sadly ahead. I could see the pain in his eyes.

"W,…David." I stuttered. "Why are you not with this girl? I mean, she's right there. If you love her you need to tell her this. If that's your soulmate, then go get her back." I motioned to this girl who had now sat on the dirty curb to watch a juggler.

"I'm not with her because she's dead Skylar."

"…what?"

Her husband was an abusive man. Used to beat the shit out of her. I'm not sure why, but she would not let me take care of him. She didn't want her son to grow up without a father no matter how much of a piece of shit he was.

One morning he came home and found out that she and I had been having an affair…it was daylight and I couldn't save her…He beat her to death. Right in front of her son. And then everything I thought I was meant for was gone. I went back to having no purpose for anything."

"Oh my God, David." My heart sank for him. I wanted to console him somehow, but I didn't know what to do.

"So now you know why I'm such a prick." He kind of laughed to take away some of the seriousness.

"Well, then,…who's that girl?" I asked confused.

"That's her granddaughter, Star."

I put the pieces together and realized what he was telling me.

They didn't age.

"How old are you?" I said warily.

"Do you really wanna know?" He gave me a twisted smirk.

"Probably not."

"Her son grew up to be a son of a bitch like his dad. Abuses his wife. Abuses Star. She comes here a lot to get away from him. I kinda feel obligated to look out for her. For Maura's sake…"

A feeling of melancholy washed over me. I felt so bad for him. Killer or not, I felt his pain.

"Paul feels that way about you. Believe me, you're the last thing that arrogant jackass would've asked for. " He laughed. "I can't really describe to you how it feels for him to be away from you right now. It's hell. I can tell you he'll never hurt you. He'll always protect you, because even though he can't understand it, you now mean more to him than he does himself. If something ever happened to you, it would probably kill him…"

"But, I,…" I struggled "I can't do that,…I cannot kill people David. I cannot take an innocent person's life…."

"Innocent?" He laughed angrily. "Innocent? Lemme tell you something Skylar. What you call innocent, I call murderer. Child molester, rapist, abuser, liar, cheater, disease spreader…This world is an ugly place. Who's the bigger villain? A person who murders a child? Or the one who murders him? You see what you wanna see. But I've got a watchful eye. And if a nun and an HIV spreading prostitute were in front of me, guess which one I'd go after?"

He was fired up.

"I cannot paint you some picture like we're crime fighting super heroes. We are not. I cannot tell you that everyone who has died has deserved it. I'm telling you that there is more to what we do. And the four of us will not hurt you. "

I felt as though there was a brick in my chest. My mind was numb with all of this life changing unbelievable information. I took a deep breath and made a decision, even though I still wasn't sure if it was the right one. As a matter of fact, if I had laid all the facts out there, I was completely fucking out of my mind.

"Do you know where he is?" I spoke gravely.

"I do".

"Will you take me to him?" I gulped.

He gave me a nod and stood up.

I followed him to the bike.


	21. Chapter 21

Writer's Note: Music Supervising Time again! This is another important one. Listen to "Souvlaki Space Station" by Slowdive when Skylar walks into the building. Totally sets the mood. Trust me! Try the song "Stars" by the band The xx after they walk out. And sorry this one took a bit. Studying for finals sucks.

Chapter 21 "Under Blue Moon I Saw You"

It seemed like we were on the bike forever. David took all of these back roads so I had no idea where we were. Finally we wound up in this place that looked like an old abandoned ghost town. The eeriness crawled on my skin.

He pulled into a gravel parking lot and we got off the bike. I looked across the road and under one lone street light stood an overweight man in front of what seemed to be a bar. Everything else was vacant.

"Hey" David snapped his fingers in front of my face, like I was a dog. "Look at me. Are you paying attention?"

"Yes".

"You are not supposed to be here. Okay?"

I peered around him to get another look at where I was going. He grabbed me quickly by the shoulders so I was eye to eye with him.

"I'm serious!" He hissed. "When we get in there, stay right behind me. Got it? Just keep walking."

"Okay." I nodded.

He studied me for a minute, then turned and started stalking towards the bar.

The dust rose from the road under our feet like ghosts rising from the grave trying to warn us not to be there.

He stopped short in the middle of the road almost causing me to run into the back of him.

"Do. Not. Lose. Me." He said stressing the words.

"Okay." I whispered.

He sighed and continued walking.

The "bouncer" began shaking his head as we approached.

"I don't think so, David."

"Gumball,…" David schmoozed. "It's fine. She's with me."

"No way."

"It's no big deal. We're just gonna be a minute. We'll be out before you know it."

David pushed open the heavy medieval wooden door and music and voices wafted out.

He walked through so I followed him. I could hear the bouncer protesting behind me but he was soon drowned out by the entrancing strange music. The woman singing had a voice like a siren.

My senses were immediately on an overload. Red lights teamed up with enough strobe lights to send an epileptic into a seizure. The place was full of people wearing interesting clothing. Lots of leather and dark colors.

The music was so overpowering and all of the sudden I felt like I was wasted. My mind swooned and it appeared as though everyone was moving in slow motion. Myself included. I looked up from the wooden floor to find myself abandoned. David was no longer in front of me. But I didn't panic, I felt fine. Better than fine, actually.

The "clientele" smiled at me and the more beautifully strange people I made eye contact with, the better I felt. They seemed to float as the moved past me. They were getting closer, and more and more people began to brush up against me. I just kept walking like I was treading through water with a dreamy smile on my face. I wasn't sure which way to go but soon one guy stopped in front of me so I could no longer keep moving in the direction I had started. He smiled and touched my face softly. His hand felt like velvet on my skin. His eyes were a vibrant indigo that I had never seen before…

I felt fingers wrapping around my elbow and was yanked roughly away from my new friend.

"Skylar! What the hell are you doing here?"

Marco was staring back at me in disbelief.

The music faded to background noise and the fog surrounding my brain began to fade. Marco's nails were digging into my arm.

I shook my head trying to show his I couldn't get any words out.

He turned and literally hissed at my welcoming committee. They gave him accusing looks and slowly began to disperse.

All of the sudden my head began to throb.

"Hey!" He shook me a little. "How did you get in here?"

"David…"

"David?...David brought you here?"

I nodded. "I have to talk to Paul."

He frowned and cussed under his breath.

It dawned on me what exactly could've happened. My pulse became rapid.

"C'mon." He put an arm around my shoulders and lead me to the back of the bar. "Your head hurt, girl?" He asked.

"Yeah." I squinted my eyes.

"I'll bet." He laughed.

He stopped short to have David standing in front of us.

"What the fuck, Man?" Marco's nostrils flared in anger.

"I,…I lost her." David stammered. He looked sorry.

Marco rolled his eyes and drug me with him past a pool table to a backroom.

There he was. Sitting on the bar with a bottle of Jack in his hand staring halfheartedly at a small TV. Pat Benetar's "Love is a Battlefield" was on the screen with no volume.

I felt a sudden jolt in my gut. Well, I was here. What now?

"Hey, Pauly!" Marco called in a playful voice. "Guess who I found…"

Paul did I double take and jumped off the bar knocking over his bottle of jack. He immediately came over and put his hands on both sides of my face.

"What are you doing here?" He looked in my eyes confused.

"I had to see you." My brain scraped against my skull.

He studied me for a few seconds then I saw realization flicker in his eyes.

"N,no. No. You need to get outta here!"

He grabbed my hand roughly and drug me out so fast I was stumbling behind him. I felt like a child who had misbehaved in the store. We were almost to the door when someone stood in Paul's way causing him to halt.

It was Blaine.

What?

The two stared at each other, while I shuttered behind them. The intensity in both their eyes was too much to look at. Glancing behind me, I noticed some of the patrons moving slowly towards us. I just wanted out! I moved closer to Paul and squeezed his hand. I was expecting a vampire to protect me in a bar full of vampires. Ironic, huh?

Paul looked back at me, gave one last glare to Blaine, then quickly drug me the rest of the way out of the bar.

"Paul, don't be bringing…"

"Shut up, Gumball!" Paul snapped at the bouncer in annoyance.

I took a deep breath of what seemed like "normal air". My anxiety began to lessen.

Paul didn't stop until we were standing next to David's bike. He let go of my hand and began to pace back and forth.

I didn't know what to say to make him calm down so I just let him do it. Even though he was trying hard not to let me see it, his face had turned into the same demonic face I saw back in the forest.

Skylar, quit. It's fine. Don't be scared….

"Do you even know what could've happened to you in there?" He yelled.

I jumped at the anger in his voice.

"You are so stupid!"

Tears welled up in my eyes. This was way too much to take. I just wanted to go home. Back to Chicago. Before I ever knew about any of this….

"Why are you so quiet?" He growled.

"Because I don't know what to say!" I yelled back.

"What did you come here for?"

"I don't even know anymore….I came here to see you."

"Why?" His eyes burned a hole through me.

"David came to talk to me,…and…"

"Aren't you scared of me?"

"…no". I said in a barely audible voice.

He burst out laughing. "You're lying." He kicked the ground hard, sending rocks flying in the air.

"Am I gonna die?" I asked blinking back tears.

"What?" He asked almost hurt by my question.

"Am I…gonna die?"

"No…"He took a step towards me. His face returned to normal.

"Because," I choked swallowing hard. "I don't wanna turn, Paul…but I…" God, I couldn't find my words! "I don't know, I'm trying to understand. I don't know why me. And I don't know why you, but I guess this has happened…."

"You don't wanna be with a monster like me." He scoffed.

"God dammit! I'm trying here, Paul! You wanna be mad about this? Well, I'm mad too! You think this is easy for me to be here? David comes to my place, and tells me about some crazy shit that you and I belong together! What the fuck does that even mean? I'm not ready for this! Dammit, I'm a reasonable person!"

He doubled over in laughter. "You're a reasonable person? That's your argument?"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!" He walked over to me and grabbed my face in his hands and kissed me hard before I could react.

I wasn't scared.

He leaned back and looked at me.

"Y'know, for being a quiet girl, you're awful mouthy."

I glared at him.

"And you're really sexy when you're pissed off…You wanna get outta here?"

"Yes." I said surprised by my own willingness.

He walked over to David's bike and got on.

"Wait, you can't take David's bike. How's he gonna get home?...Where's your,…." My voice trailed off when I realized there wasn't another vehicle in sight.

"You were saying?" He raised his eyebrows.

"How did you get here?"

"Um,…" He stiffed a laugh. "I told you I'd fly you to the moon."

"What?" My eyes got big.

"Just shut up and get on the bike. I'll answer questions later."

I stared at him.

"I'm not gonna do anything crazy, okay? Just get on."

I hesitated and got on.

"Don't drive like a jackass."

He laughed in his signature child- like cackle.

"Yes ma'am".

Paul drove faster than David so I clung to the back of him for dear life. His jacket was soft against my face.

I had no idea what I was doing. Under other circumstances I suppose it would be okay that I was feeling pangs of excitement. This guy, apparently was in love with me. He was a gorgeous, charismatic, funny rebel who made all the girls on the boardwalk long to be the center of his affection. I was too shy to ever have anyone like him keep interest. And for some reason, this one took notice. For once it got to be me. But,…I felt guilty. I knew this was wrong. He was a vampire for Christ's sake! What did that make me knowing what this guy did?

Shut up, Skylar. Not tonight. I was tired of thinking and asking questions that didn't have good enough answers. I wasn't sure, but I thought I could trust him. He had never tried to do me any harm before. I had spent my whole life staying out of trouble. Just for one night, I decided I was not gonna worry about devoting myself to the right thing. The "wrong thing" was taking me home on the back of a bike right now. The "wrong thing" was one half of the unspoken heat radiating between us. And when we got to my apartment, the "wrong thing" was probably going to come upstairs with me. And as long as there wasn't blood involved, I was prepared to do some wrong things with the "wrong thing"…


	22. Chapter 22

Writer's Note: As backwards as it may be, I'd play "Knocking on Heaven's Door", because it doesn't really fit…and that's why it does. Kind of like Paul and Skylar.

Chapter 22 "Black Metallic"

I went ahead and took her home. The walk was pretty much dead by now except for a few stragglers.

She got off the bike and stared at me wide-eyed. Eager to learn more about all the things I didn't wanna tell her.

"Are you coming in?" She asked quietly.

"Do you want me to?"

She hesitated.

"I won't if you don't want me to."

"No,…I do." She chewed her lip. Her fragileness was unnerving."You said you'd answer questions, right?"

"Yeah…" I sighed and got off the bike.

I followed her up the back way to her apartment and she stood there in the dimly lit hallway looking for her keys in her purse.

A sickly light gave everything an orange tint. She looked so exhausted digging through her things. This had been hard on her. I'm not sure how I had pictured this happening, but it wasn't at all like this.

I leaned up against the wall, wondering what I was going to tell her, until she found them.

She looked up at me like she had just been given a death sentence.

"It's okay…whatever happens you're gonna be alright. Okay? I'm not gonna hurt you."

"I know." She mumbled and continued up the stairs.

She had come to find me. She didn't push me away when I kissed her. And she at least trusted me enough to take her home…I wouldn't have put all my money on it, but things were looking on the up.

"Geez, what in the hell happened here?" I asked looking around at her place. It was a mess.

"Who were those girls in the forest?" She immediately asked.

Shit.

"Hookers". No point in lying now. She already knew the darkest secret I had.

"Oh…" She spoke and slowly and softly paced around the apartment. "Do you feel bad when you, um,…do that to someone?"

"Sometimes,…" It wasn't a lie…but 99.9% of the time I didn't. That's not what she wanted to hear.

She nodded and leaned back on the kitchen counter. I kept my distance.

"So how does this work?"

"How does what work?"

She swallowed hard.

"This". She motioned with her hands between the two of us. She looked mortified.

I shook my head. "I don't know how to answer you." I just wanted to shake her and say "Use your words!"

"You won't…hurt me, right?" She finally looked at me.

"No…I won't."

"And you, have these, um, feelings for me?" She choked out.

It hit me like a shot to the crotch. Feelings! God, I hated talking about this kind of stuff.

I nodded. It was the best I could do.

"Am I supposed to have them too?"

Dammit, what did that mean? That she didn't? This wasn't good at all. Where was David when I needed him? I didn't know how to answer this kind of stuff. I rubbed my hand over my face and sighed.

"I just don't know how to do this." She raised her voice a little. She was getting frustrated. "You're not really willing with the material here, unless I ask you the questions and I don't know what questions to ask!"

"Just ask what you wanna know!" I threw my hands up. "God, just fucking ask! I don't know how to do this either!"

"What happens if we try to make this work?"

"Then we try to make this work. " I shrugged.

"I don't wanna be part of the…stuff you do."

"Then I'll make sure you're not around for it." I rolled my eyes. God, she was impossible…

"Well, then what happens if the relationship gets physical?"

_Oh,….hahahahahahaha!_

I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

"So, THAT'S what you wanna know?"

She started her signature getting all kinds of uptight when she got uncomfortable. Haha! This was gonna be fun.

"Watch yourself, Twitchy." I inched towards her. "I'm on to you now."

"On to what?" She scowled at me, which made me want her even more.

"It's quite clear that you want a piece of this." I pointed to myself.

She burst out in a nervous laugh. "Oh? Is that right?"

"It's okay. I get it. Women can't resist a guy on a bike. And my good looks don't help things either." She was a blushing mess and I loved it.

I was close to her now. Inches away. I had to remind myself to slow down, because all I wanted to do was rip her clothes off.

"You wanna know how it would be?...I think it would be pretty awesome." I spoke down to her since she wouldn't look up from the floor.

"Don't be funny right now." She said softly and sounded sad. "I need to know that I'm not just some girl to you. I'm not doing this because I'm a curious person…I need to know that it's deeper than that…"

Her vulnerability about damn near broke my heart.

"It's deeper than that." I reassured her.

God, if she only knew…

"Are you a human?"

That one caught me off guard.

"I dunno. " I shrugged. "I guess. I never really thought about it before. I'm not an animal."

"How old are you?"

"Old enough to be your daddy."

She frowned at me. Hmmm, not funny?

"Do you have to…kill people?"

I nodded.

"But you won't kill me?"

"No".

"Why?"

I searched my brain for an answer

"Because,…I just can't. I can't even imagine doing it."

"Because you,…care?"

"Yeah,..I guess I do." I felt ok saying that. It's really the most I had been able to say to her about how I felt. She wouldn't get the intensity of it, nor did I feel like I could tell her. This would be good enough for now.

"Well,…" She was struggling. "What's gonna happen when I just keep getting older, and you don't?"

"Just, stop." I grabbed her and kissed her. When I tasted her watermelon lip gloss I felt my body heat up. Cool it, Paul. Cool it….

But she was kissing me back. She slid her hands up my rib cage and sent some kind of small electrical pulses through my nervous system.

I traveled down her neck and ran my teeth against her collar bone. She tensed up and jerked away.

"It's okay!...I won't".

Wrong move, dumbass!

I kissed her again and very slowly she began to relax and form into my body. I walked her backwards to her unmade bed and found myself in the same place I was nights ago. The same place I had wanted to be every night since. But this time, I had at least a good 3 hours…

Um,…did I say I thought it'd be awesome? Because it was better than that. As a matter of fact, I don't think a word exists quite yet to describe it. Wow!

After it was all said and done, I laid there with her listening to rain beat on the roof. She laced her fingers through mine and wore a soft smile. I felt like I could breathe again. This girl got me the best "mellow high" I had ever experienced.

"Hey,…" She broke the silence. "Why was Blaine there?"

"Woman! I thought I just rocked your world! You mean to tell me you were thinking about Blaine the whole time?" I joked.

"What? No!" She exclaimed.

"Yes," I sighed. "Douche bag Blaine is a vampire."

"Do I just attract vampires now, or what?"

"Blaine was an addition to our group a couple of years ago. Max, the guy we're under thought he'd be a good fit, but he just wasn't. He didn't respect the way we do things. Always butted heads with David. He just didn't belong with us in the first place. I always thought he was a super douche. So, Max just kinda lets him do his own thing to avoid the power struggle. There's just bad blood between us. We don't associate with him anymore. Just stay away from him like I told you…and you better not be attracting any other vampires but me."

I talked to her for about another hour. Told her damn near everything I could tell her. About Max, about where we live, about the no sun thing. About what made me turn, I had never talked so much in my life. And ya know what? It wasn't so bad at all.

I stayed as long as I could possibly stay and left her lying there in her big soft bed under all the rock and roll posters. I imagined what it would be like to stay and fall asleep with her.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 " If you can see the light"

"Holy shit, you're alive!"

I smiled at Larry as I walked into the store.

"I'm alive." I reinstated and looked at our new stuff to see what I had missed that week.

"Feeling better? I was really starting to worry about you. Did you have the flu or something?"

"Yeah, something like that." I looked out the front windows to see the sun shining brightly. "Can I work tonight?"

"Sure. I'll bet Skippy would appreciate the night off."

I studied him.

"You're in a good mood. Why are you in such a good mood?" I asked warily.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He gave me the same strange look.

"I asked you first."

"Well,…" He started. "You know that video store a few places down? The owner of that place wants to buy this place."

"You can't sell this place!" I exploded. "This is the coolest place on the boardwalk! What am I gonna do!"

"Relax, Skylar!" He held up his hand. "He said he doesn't wanna change a thing about it. You'll still have a job."

"But….I like working for you." Larry was my only friend…well my only normal friend.

"Sky, he's offered me a lot of money. And I always wanted to get outta here. You knew that….it's an offer I really can't refuse." He said apologetically.

"I'll be back at 5." I mumbled and walked out the door not giving him the opportunity to explain.

I knew Larry wanted out of here. He was originally from Oregon and his whole family was there. There was a girl he went to high school with too. He talked about "Stacey" from time to time. Sounded an awful lot like the "one who got away". I figured it would happen soon enough that would have this midlife crisis thing and move back to be with her. The only thing holding him back was this store that his uncle left to him.

I went down the beach to stare blankly at the ocean.

Then I remembered for probably the 100th time that day…

Last night I had sex with a vampire.

Goosebumps rose on my skin and my heart fluttered with a million butterflies.

I knew it was fucked up to be happy about it, but it was so…normal. What I had expected with my imagination going nutso was this bloody scary dominating guy holding me captive…and it wasn't that at all. It was just as he said it would be. Awesome. Not that I had much to compare it to, but it sure was better than the other whole two times I had done it. I felt like a different person today. And as I looked at other people passing by, I thought they seemed different too. And it made me…excited. Even though a tiny voice in the back of my mind whispered a constant warning, I tried to ignore it. Being on Cloud 9 felt good, and I wanted to stay on it for as long as I could.

I went home, took a nap, then got ready for work. This time I took extra care getting ready. I had a date with 4 vampires tonight after I got off work. Paul told me last night that he wanted me to hang out and get to know the guys a little better, because in his words, I'd be seeing them a lot more now.

Work went by quickly; it was a weekend so we were busy enough. People came in and out looking weirder than the next. I had to help a little old lady find the new Ratt record, which was the best part of my night. She said it was for her grandson, but I could tell she was a little wild thing.

Some dude with a Mohawk and a British accent told me to fuck off cause I was listening to Billy Squire. So I told him to fuck off and get out of my store. Which was awesome. Go me.

Sure enough as soon as the sun went down I heard the rumble of his bike. I had to remind myself not to act like a giddy school girl. That would be so uncool…and so obvious. But as soon as he walked through the door my face flushed and I almost knocked over a box of 300 count paperclips.

He burst out laughing at me. "Ya alright there?" He teased.

I nodded and grinned, embarrassed.

He leaned over the counter with his boyish sexy smirk and just then someone opened the front door causing a gust of wind to whirl just right through the store.

The Simple Minds magical mess "Speed Your Love to Me" blared throughout the store.

"Run til we come/until we be/speed your love to me".

I could've died, the moment was so unbelievably perfect. I didn't wanna speak and ruin it.

"So, can you get off early tonight?" He smiled like he was up to no good.

"Noooo, it's always eleven." I smiled sweetly back at him.

"Awwwww, you're killing me!" He whined. "Where's that dork Skippy?"

"He has off tonight and that's not nice." I halfheartedly scolded him. "Now, get outta here. You're distracting me."

"Darlin'," He lowered his voice. "I haven't even begun to try to distract you."

"Paul,…"

"Come on, lemme behind the counter…"

"No!" I laughed. "Get the hell outta here!"

"Why?"

"Because, you're turning me into some silly little girl. And I have shoplifters to bust." I motioned out to the store.

He gave me a look that said I was gonna get it later.

He left the store and I practically turned into a big pile of mush behind the counter.

The guys were out in front of the store at eleven as promised. I had changed my AC/DC t-shirt to a lacy black tank top that showed off what little cleavage I had.

"Hey, hey, what's up, Twitchy?" Marko grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"Twitchy?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yeah, we all call you that." Paul grinned.

"Oh, Great."

I looked over at David.

He was staring silently at me with his usual interested yet cocky look on his face. I gave him a small smile and he returned it with a nod.

"Alright, let's go!" Paul slung his arm around my shoulders and started walking.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked him.

"It doesn't matter." He smiled.

I noticed how differently everyone looked at me. Being with these guys gave me a little bit of status. They were a permanent fixture around here. Guys moved out of their way. Girls stared longingly after them. Teenage boys were green with envy to have as much confidence.

We didn't really do anything. Just walked around and made our presence known. People watched, checked out some Foreigner tribute band. There wasn't any certain thing that happened to make the night spectacular, but for the first time, I felt like I belonged. I had this group of guys that I knew. They were cool and funny. People knew them, and were intimidated. I was part of something.

The boardwalk began to die down quickly.

"Let's get outta here. " David declared and got on his bike.

I began to panic a little. Go where? Was it time to go slaughter someone?

Paul must've sensed it.

"Relax, we're just going back to our place."

"Oh."

"C'mon, I want you to see it. We'll chill out for a little bit there, and then I'll take you home…with enough time of course for ..."

"For what, Paul?" Marko butted in as he started up his bike.

"Don't be such a cock-block! You're just jealous, Dude." Paul called over his shoulder.

Oh my God, were they talking about it? Did he tell all the guys that we had? Ugh!

Paul jumped on his bike and patted the seat behind him.

I looked back at David's bike which looked much safer.

"Paul,…"

"I know. Don't drive like a jackass."

I held on for dear life to him while we drove on the beach, passing bonfires and people partying. The guys were cat calling girls and just yelling to be making noise. We passed through the forest that I had, um saw what I saw. Then a few miles later up a back road we pulled up to their place.

It was a freaking cave!

"Welcome to our bachelor pad, baby!" Marko presented. "Come check it out."

Paul stood back and leaned on his bike smirking at Marko's enthusiasm. He motioned for me to go ahead.

I followed Marko's lead and went down the stairs. It was one of the weirdest places I had ever seen. Dirt floor, fountain, a bunch of strange knickknacks, and beer cans and pizza boxes everywhere.

"What, did you guys take out a quadriplegic?" I motioned to the wheelchair.

Dwayne stopped in front of me and grinned silently.

"Never mind. I don't wanna know".

We sat around listening to music and talking about all kinds of things.

I told them about Larry selling the store to the movie store guy.

Paul gave me a concerned look.

"The movie place on the boardwalk?"  
"Yeah."

Paul looked to David. "Why the fuck is Max buying that place?"

"I don't know anything about it." David shook his head.

"Max? Like, Max-Max?" I asked and felt a chill go up my spine.

Marko looked back and forth from Paul and David.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure it's nothing." He said unconvincingly.

The cave fell silent.

"God, you guys are smoking me out!" I waved the pot smoke away from my face. They had already made fun of me because I didn't smoke it. I was starting to get a contact high.

Marko started singing Adam Ant's "Goody Two Shoes".

I stood up and walked towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Paul stood up.

"Just getting some fresh air. Not into the reefer madness."

"Do you want me to go with you?" He asked.

"No. I'll only be a minute." I waved him away and walked up the steps.

The night air had cooled considerably. That wouldn't be fun when Paul took me home. I walked over to the edge of the cliff we were on and peered over at the crashing waves. Reminded me of the show Dark Shadows. How fitting…

Max was buying the record store. Maybe it was pure coincidence, but my gut feeling on this was not a good one. Paul didn't say much about him other than he was a "tool". I figured it was only a matter of time until I would meet him. I didn't like the way things were changing. They were happening faster than what I could mentally cope with. It's stressful enough to have a new boyfriend. All of these extra details were becoming too much.

Was it worth it? Did I love him? I wasn't even sure I totally knew what the word meant. I just knew how I felt when I was with him. And how I felt when I wasn't with him. I didn't think it was supposed to be this complicated. If anyone had ever gone through this, boy, I would have loved to talk to them right about then.

I heard Paul cheer from inside the cave when the Door's "Break on Through to the Other Side" began to play.

I shook my head and smiled.

Suddenly I was grabbed roughly from behind and a hand was over my mouth. I couldn't see who it belonged to but I could tell right away their intensions were not good ones.

I tried to fight this person off, but I couldn't. This person felt like they were made of bricks.

"Don't scream." An evil voice hissed in my ear.

Before I could react I felt a blunt object dent into my neck and my skin began to burn.

The person let me go of their grasp and then I felt the front of my chest. It was soaking wet. My vision became blurry and the world began to spin.

My body crashed into the ground hard. I felt the dirt granules on my face.

My eyes shut.

And it was like someone turned the volume down slowly.

I could only hear my slow heartbeat pounding in my ears.

Then it stopped.


	24. Chapter 24

Writer's Note: Must play "Please, please, please Let Me Get What I Want" by the Smiths. Start it when David apologizes to Paul.

Chapter 24 "The End is All That's Ever True" David's P.O.V.

I watched Paul being his animated self. Paul, the Entertainer is what I called him. And no one thought Paul was as funny as Paul himself did.

He was happy. And for once, it was because of someone else.

Maura's face flashed into my mind.

I remembered how her hair smelled like lavender. And how she never wanted to wear any shoes. And how at 25-years old, she was still scared of the dark. Funny how she wound up with a guy like me. She was far from perfect, but she had been mine. And watching my buddy go through all this had been making me re-visit it more than I had ever wanted to.

Crash!

All four of us stood up and stared at the huge rock that had been thrown with enough force to crack the fountain. My fountain!

"What the hell, Skylar?" Paul stared up the steps.

That rock was thrown with too much force to have been thrown by the little twig.

"Skylar?" He tried again.

No answer.

Dwayne shifted.

Paul ran up the steps and we were right behind him.

The sound of him screaming cut straight into my brain.

He stood in my way so I pushed past him.

She was in a lifeless heap on the ground.

I rolled her over and the smell of blood hit me like the rock had hit the fountain.

Someone had slit her throat.

I looked back at Paul who was pacing back and forth screaming.

"Get him outta here!" I yelled to Marko.

Think! Think, damnit!

"Go get the bottle." I said to Dwayne and he ran back into the cave.

I checked her pulse where her aorta was.

Nothing.

I started doing chest compressions on her. He body sprung back each time I pumped my fists on her chest. Still nothing.

I could hear Paul moaning in pain behind me.

I checked her pulse again.

Her vacant eyes stared into the dark sky.

Dwayne came running back up.

"We have none. We're out."

I was supposed to get more from Max tomorrow.

Fuck!

"Fix her David!" Paul screamed at me desperately. "You have to!"

"I'm not God, Paul!" I yelled back and began pumping on her chest again.

I know I broke a few ribs. I could feel them crack under my hands.

Still no pulse.

There was one last thing I could do. But I wasn't supposed to.

I could try changing her myself.

Max forbid it. No one changed anyone but him. It had been a rule we had always followed.

"David!" Paul screamed my name again pleading.

"Marko! I said get him outta here!"

But I knew Marko couldn't control him at this point.

I remembered how I had reacted when I lost her.

Maura.

I had to try.

I stopped giving compressions and tore into my wrist with my teeth. Thick, dark blood oozed from the searing wound and I placed it on her partially open mouth.

She didn't move. And the wound began to heal.

I began another round of compressions, then tore open the now healed wound again, this time sticking it straight on her gaping neck. Squeezing as hard as I could, I willed more blood to come out of my body. I had to do it. For my brother.

I pulled my hand back and gave her another round of chest compressions.

Come on, Skylar! You can't do this to my buddy!

Nothing.

She was gone…

I sighed and looked down at her. I knew it wasn't going to work, but I had to try. We cannot turn someone who is already dead. I knew that. We all did. But at least I could say I had done what I could.

The ocean below crashed as her glassy eyes sparkled in the moonlight.

She was a pretty little thing. I was just starting to get to kind of like her.

I stood up and braced myself for Paul's reaction. He would have to be thrown into the pit. For a while. There would be nothing I could do to console him. I had spent weeks in it when I found out about Maura. It was the worst time of my entire existence.

I turned around to see the three of them staring silently at me.

Paul's face was crunched in agony.

"I'm sorry Paul…She's gone."

He shook his head at me with his mouth open, like he wanted to say something but no words would come out. My muscles tensed ready for his explosion.

An unexpected noise of gravel moving made me turn around.

Holy shit!

She roared, like a banshee straight from hell itself and in the blink of an eye lunged at Paul.

I caught her in midair and it took all my might to contain her.

Dwayne was next to me in a flash and grabbed onto her flailing body.

She was out for Paul and if we let her go, she could've ripped him to shreds without him having a chance.

I tried to yell to Marko to keep Paul away, but I was struggling so much I couldn't get it out.

I saw a flash of his face as he stood frozen in shock.

Dwayne and I moved as quickly as we could and got her inside the cave. She kicked, scratched, and did everything she could to get away from us but we made it to the pit. The back of her head cracked into mine, hard.

I looked to Dwayne and with every bit of strength we had threw her into the pit. She hit the back of the wall and came running back at us in a fit of rage.

I grabbed the thick metal door and slammed it shut as hard as I could.

Dwayne quickly did the 9 padlocks behind me.

I felt lightheaded and my vision blurred from her hitting my head.

I slid down the door and landed on the floor gasping. I could hear her screams and nails digging into the door.

Who knew that scrawny timid thing had that much fight in her?

I had really fucked up.

Both she, and I were as good as dead.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 "You Said This I'd Do For You" Paul's POV

"Paul, get away from the door!"

That was probably the 100th time I had heard those words, and just like the other 99 times, I ignored them.

Her screaming and painful moaning had been haunting me since she got put in the lock box. Every time I heard her, it was like razors scraping my insides. But at least I knew she was alive when she made those excruciating noises. As long as the sun was down, I refused to leave her. That was my girl in there. And if it wasn't for me she wouldn't be in there in the first place.

Max would be here in a minute.

Only because we had no one else to ask for help. That motherfucker slit her throat last night, and now I was gonna have to look at him, and ask for help?

David paced around the cave nervously. He had cleaned up the place as if to impress Max. I was worried for him. You didn't turn anyone. That was Max's job. It was a core rule that we had always followed. I wasn't sure how tonight was gonna go down. But all I knew was that Max wasn't gonna hurt her or any of my brothers. I wouldn't let him.

Max was late getting there.

"I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch…" I muttered.

"Yeah?" David stomped towards me. "You kill him, and we all die, Paul! So why don't ya tell me how that's gonna work?" His anger rose as high as the ceiling.

I hadn't meant for anyone to hear me.

I grabbed the radio and turned it towards the door for Skylar to hear it.

"We like Def Leppard, don't we Babe?" I called to her.

She gave me a painful moan that ended in a shrill scream and scratched violently at the door.

Who was I kidding? Skylar was gone. None of us had reacted like this. The last time I had seen her, she was out for my blood. All I wanted to do was help her. It had been hard to watch. What if she never snaps out of this? I didn't wanna think about it.

Max finally showed up and looked around at us with disgust.

The blood boiled in my veins looking at his smug face.

He had tried to kill her.

I would have loved to rip him into pieces, but David was right.

He dies? We all do.

He walked over to where I was and I glared at him.

"Move out of my way." He commanded.

"What are you gonna do to her?" I growled.

"Nothing yet." He snapped.

I didn't budge.

"Paul, move out of my way, or I will remove you myself!"

I took a small step away.

"When are you ever gonna learn,.." Max muttered under his breath and approached the door. He knocked on it softly and she greeted him with a hellacious snarl.

He turned around slowly.

"What have you boys done?"

He was staring right at David.

Silence lulled.

"What have I told you from day one about turning someone?...Don't ever do it!"

I looked at my 3 brothers who refused to make eye contact with this ignorant asshole who was supposed to be our leader…

"What did you think was gonna happen when you slit her throat and called us out there?" I got in his face. Maybe he would focus his anger on me instead of David.

"I did nothing of the sort!" He gasped offended.

I could feel the room shift around me.

I may have hated Max, but he never lied to us.

Marko and Dwayne sat frozen where they were. Both of them knew better than to open their mouths. This was my problem.

"Then who did?"

"…Blaine" He reluctantly said.

This. Changed. Everything.

I could kill Blaine and no one would get hurt. He would get what he deserved. How dare he hurt Skylar! She was mine!

"Where is he?" I felt my face change as I punched the cave wall.

"He's gone."

"Why are you protecting him?" My breathing picked up.

"Because he thought he was protecting me, Paul…Protecting me and our secret. You can't have others knowing what we are!"

"She wasn't gonna tell anyone, Max." David chimed in.

Max didn't do it. That fuck bag did it.

"I hadn't decided how I was going to handle it. Perhaps had you have been better behaved in the first place about it, this never would've happened." He directed to me.

"Blaine told me what he had done. Even though I understand why, we have always had the strict understanding to never do any ill will to each other." He glared at Dwayne. Probably for punching Blaine the other night. We all thought it was funny, but clearly Max didn't.

"I told Blaine he had to leave Santa Carla and never come back. He is gone now. So I am telling you. Leave it alone, Paul. What is done, is done. And it ends right now. If you cannot obey this, there will be consequences."

We'll see about that…

"So then, why is she acting like this?" Marko sensing it was safe, spoke up. "She's wanting to kill Paul."

"Because you changed her while she was dying you idiot! This is what happens! And she wants to kill you because you're the one she recognizes. She has no other emotions other than carnage right now. David, you went through the same thing!"

"What?"

Max gleamed at David. "You don't remember, do you?"

David shifted uncomfortable in his chair.

"So, then she'll snap out of it?" I interrupted their "special time".

"Either she will or she won't. And she'll die in there if she doesn't"

"That can't happen!" I exploded.

He shrugged and walked away.

"This is not my problem". He walked away and stopped right in front of David.

"This is YOUR problem", he pointed an accusing finger in David's face. "You KNEW better! If you think you're capable of going above my rules, then show me hot shot. She is now YOUR problem. And if it becomes a problem for me because you cannot handle it, you and she will both be extremely sorry."

David gulped and looked away.

Max stood up straight, adjusted his suit, and walked towards the door.

"So what do we do now?" I called to him. I wasn't scared to talk like everyone else was.

"You wait until the rage is gone".

He left.

The animosity in the cave faded and we all felt like we could breathe again.

For now, David and Skylar were safe. And she might still snap out of it. I didn't wanna think about the other option. This was gonna work out.

Dwayne and Marko left to get something to eat. I went back to sit by Skylar and David sat on the couch staring into space. David was who he was. A control freak. But I knew it bothered him when Max was mad at him. He had a bond with Max that none of us did.

I had to say something to him. He had put his life on the line for me…

"I would've done it for you, y'know."

He looked up at me.

"Thank you". It was the only thing I could think of to say. I knew it wasn't good enough but it was all I had.

He nodded and got up to think without me interrupting his thoughts.

I rested my head on the door.

She was quiet. Had been since Max left.

I began to hum "I Can't Help Falling in Love With You". By Elvis.

She answered back with throwing her body violently against the door with a blood curdling scream.

Once my skin stopped shuddering I spoke to her.

"Better get used to it, Sweetums." I laughed. "Cause I'm gonna be annoying you forever now."

Or at least I hoped.


	26. Chapter 26

Writer's Note: Hmmm, there have been some great comments lately. The story is already typed up and done, but I may have to add an extra chapter to explain some things…Not sure which character is going to get the last word…Someone suggested Skippy as the killer? When I read it I went, "Damn, that would've been good!" Or why is Max being so standoffish about adding anyone now?,…I'll have a better explanation for that one. You guys have a great rest of your weekend!

Chapter 26 " For a Life so Good, It Sure Feels Bad"

I woke up with a jolt.

Here it came again, that awful pain like a knife twisting in my stomach.

Oh God! Make it stop!

I could see a shadow under the small crack under the door and what sounded like someone undoing locks.

It opened with a loud crack and swung open slowly, creaking like a demonic cat. The light burned my corneas.

What was happening? Who was there?

Nobody.

I could barely get up off the floor. I felt like a piece of notebook paper that had been crumpled up. When I moved it felt like my joints had rusted.

I fought to the standing position and stood where I was. I had no idea where I was or what was out there.

"Come on out, Skylar…"

Wait, was that?

I hobbled to the door and it felt as though someone was digging their nails straight into my brain.

Once I stepped into the light, I realized I didn't have a single piece of clothing on.

"David?" I wailed.

"Yes?" He answered from far away pleasantly.

I recognized the cave as it was lit alive with candles. It was too quiet.

"What's happening?"

Oh, God! My head!

"Come on out." He said again.

"Where are my clothes?" I slowly moved forward. At this point, I could care less I had no clothes on. I was in so much pain and needed help. Had I been in a car accident or something?

"You tore them off." I still couldn't see him.

"Why would I do that?" I reeled in pain when my stomach reacted again.

Finally he came into view and I dropped to the dirt floor.

He stood in the doorway of the cave.

"Please help me!" I cried.

"I have something for that." He said calmly.

"Please!" I begged louder.

"Are you gonna be good?" He asked me like I was a two-year-old.

"Yes!" I yelled. "Why are you asking me that?"

He approached me far slower than what someone would do to help someone.

He handed me a bottle.

I didn't even ask what it was or what to do with it.

I opened the icy bottle and took a long drink.

It was so cold my throat throbbed as it went down.

I put the bottle down next to me.

What a strange aftertaste that was… My pain went from a 10 to a 6.

He stared at me and then dropped a musty smelling blanket on me. I wrapped it around myself but still didn't get up off the floor.

"What is happening, David?" I asked panicked and confused. I looked at my surroundings searching for a clue to tell me what had happened.

He backed up slowly without taking his eyes off me.

"You've been out for a while." He said.

"What? How long?"

"Bout a week."

"What?" I cried.

"You died, Skylar."

The room began to spin on me.

I died?

"To save you, I had to turn you into one of us".

Oh. My. God.

"I'm a…?"

"Yes."

Why was he so fucking calm about this?

"Did one you do it?" I scornfully yelled.

"Calm down…No. We did not slit your throat".

"Someone slit my throat?" I reached up to touch it to make sure it was still there.

"Yes".

I began to hyperventilate.

"Why?" I squeaked out.

"That's not important right now."

I stared at my filthy hands. My brain couldn't even fathom this.

"No…I don't want this…."

"Would you have rather been dead?" He asked curiously.

I began to sob so hard I was choking.

It was like there was an auctioneer in my head screaming every thought I had so rapidly and loudly. I couldn't focus on one thing.

"Skylar you're going to be fine". David spoke in an even tone.

I wailed loudly.

"Skylar," There was an annoyance twinge of his voice "I do not do well with this type of girlish behavior".

"You don't do well with it?" I yelled back at him.

"I also do not deal well with your smart mouth. Paul may find it cute, however I don't."

I covered my face with my hands. I wanted him to help me and disappear at the same time.

"Now, I'm going to give you 5 minutes to pull yourself together. And then we've gotta go."

"Go where?"

"You have to make your first kill."

"Noooooo!" I sobbed.

"Yes". He argued with me.

"I can't do it! I don't want to!"

He rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Five minutes".

I searched around the cave quickly once he left me alone. I had to get out of here. I tried to stand up and that same sharp pain tore through my insides again. I'd never make it if I tried to escape.

What was I gonna do? I was a vampire. The word now had somehow lost meaning to me. I felt high. And hadn't realized that I had been staring blankly at a spot on the floor.

I was startled when I pile of clothes fell on the floor by me.

David was standing over me.

"David, I can't do this."

"You don't have a choice".

I shook my head at him.

"You need to remember what has now been given to you…money, power, eternal life, eternal youth, no obligations, no problems…"

"But that's not real".

"Open your eyes, sweetheart. Cause it is now." He gave me an evil grin.

"But what about my family?" I asked. I hadn't realized how important they had been to me until now.

"They'll be fine. You can still talk to them on the phone. You just can't see them again".

A new batch of tears rimmed my eyes. I grabbed my hair in my hands and rocked back and forth.

He crouched down to my level and awkwardly tried to console me.

"Look, you're gonna be alright. This will be easier for you than you think once it's happening. And it's not all about the killing part. There are other good parts now….you and Paul can be together in all your disgusting mushiness. He's been waiting for you".

Paul. I hadn't even thought about him yet. I tried to remember just how I felt about him, but it was like my mind was clouded with smoke. I knew he was important to me, but I couldn't remember why...David was the one I knew.

"C'mon," He stood up and kicked the pile of clothes closer to me. "We gotta get going."

I picked up a black boot that looked like it belonged in a strip club.

"Where did you get these? Slut Depot?"

"Oh you're funny." He nodded. "Someone made a donation this week…She looked about your size."

I held up a black skirt that if I was lucky would barely cover my ass cheeks.

"Sorry,…I don't kill a lot of 'nice' girls". He said smugly

I got up as I was told and winced in pain.

"Here" He handed me the bottle again. "Take another drink".

I did and mid drink I saw the look on his face.

I gagged and handed him back the bottle.

How could I have not known what that was?

My stomach burned like I was going to throw up.

"No puking," He warned. "Get dressed".

I got up and walked to the room I had come from.

Something caught my eye on the inside of the door.

Deep scratch marks.

I shuddered.

This was my life now.

I didn't have a choice.

Nor did I even get the consideration to react how I had wanted.

Maybe it was a dream.

God, please tell me I was dreaming.

I walked out of the room and David stiffed a laugh.

"It's not funny, and I need a mirror ". I said through gritted teeth.

"No mirrors. We don't have reflections".

"What?" I gasped.

"And I don't know why, so don't ask." He came over and fixed my hair. "There ya go!" You're looking like a dirty whore with the best of them!"

"You're an asshole".

"An asshole who's gonna help you." He stated and locked eyes with me.

"You're going to have to trust me, Skylar…Do you trust me?"

It was the million dollar question.

"…yes".


	27. Chapter 27

Writer's Note: Yikes! Biggest challenge yet! Trying to describe how it feels to feed. As soon as Skylar walks out of the bar play "Burning Desire" by Lana del Rey. Badass song for this scene! Thank you followers of this story. You guys have been so rad! And there's only a few chapters left, so if you guys have questions and want them answered, or have any ideas, get 'em in!

Chapter 27 "Sweet Little Sister"

Polly's .

The neon sign was on its last leg. As we walked up to the door I could hear random bugs being zapped by it.

I stopped short and began to tremble.

David swore to me that this would feel natural, but it didn't. It didn't at all. It felt like I was going to walk in there and commit a murder. Which is the essential of what I was doing. My stomach was doing flips and I took a step backwards.

He plowed into me and kept walking, pushing me forward.

"Keep going." He said in a low voice.

"I can't." My breathing picked up at a rapid pace. "I think I'm having a panic attack".

"We don't have panic attacks."

"How do you know?"

"Because I just told you we don't. Now knock it off and keep walking." He said gruffly.

I took a deep slow breath and began walking again. The gravel crunched under my feet. Stupid whore boots!

We went up the rickety wooden steps and I pushed open the door.

Shitty hillbilly country blasted from the jukebox.

I couldn't make eye contact with anyone but I had estimated there were about 20 people in there. I didn't wanna make eye contact. Someone in here was supposed to die. The place had a backwoods feel to it. Next to a forest, on the side of the interstate, it had horror movie written all over it already.

I went straight for the jukebox and stared at the warm glowing neons.

Oh God! Did I really have to do this? I couldn't! It was wrong! What was I supposed to do? Just pick someone? Hi, sorry. You're gonna die tonight.

David had disappeared. I felt relieved. At least I had a second to not think about this. Maybe if I just stood here until the bar closed then everyone would be gone and I couldn't do it.

I was supposed to be doing this for Paul, he kept saying. I tried to find the urgency of why I would need to do something like this for someone, and I just couldn't. Marko, Dwayne, and Paul…and David. I remember things that happened between us, but I don't remember feeling like I thought I was supposed to. David was the one I kept thinking of. However I couldn't put my finger on how I felt about him either. He was swarming my brain, but not in a bad way. Not in a good way either. He was just all I could think about…

"Scuze me," Some lumberjack looking guy bumped into me as he made his way around the pool table.

"Oh, sure, Sir!" I said over cheerily. "That's okay".

Oh my God. I sounded like an airheaded cheerleader. Not a badass killing machine!

I began to flip through the music. I needed something to somehow help me do this. To put me in a killing mood. I wasn't sure what that felt like. But Hank Williams wasn't it.

I was up there for a good ten minutes flipping through songs. I couldn't find anything. "Street Fighting Man?" No. That'd be stupid…Maybe they had some,…"

"What are you doing?" David hissed in my ear scaring the shit outta me. I hadn't even seen him walk in!

"Nothing!" I hissed back.

"Damn right you're doing nothing!"

"I'm trying to find the right song to play."

"Quit stalling."

"I'm not! I just can't find the right song to play!"

He pressed a bunch of random numbers and glared at me.

"Close to You" by the Carpenters began to softly play.

"Dammit, David." I slapped his arm away. "I can't kill anyone to the fucking Carpenters!"

He and I had a staredown.

"Hurry up." He snarled.

He was serious.

I scowled and walked over to the bar and sat down.

Fucking Carpenters…

I stared at the bartender who had clearly been rode hard and hung up dry. With thinning bleached out hair and a gut hanging over her short cut -off jeans, I bet she had worked here for years.

Should I order a drink? I wasn't even of age…

"I love this song", the guy next to me mumbled.

I looked over to see the red headed dirty biker who had harassed me on the boardwalk.

Coincidence?

I smiled back at him.

He looked me up and down and went back to his beer.

I didn't know how to flirt. Never did. The only thing I knew what was what I'd seen other girls do. And it always looked so pathetic.

"You need a drink, Baby?" He asked without looking at me.

"Sure Baby". I answered back. That sounded weird.

Goosebumps raised on my arm.

The bartender slid me a beer and then went back to filing her nails.

What do I say? What do I do?

"You look like sex, Darlin" he said. Then let out one of the most disgusting burps I had ever heard.

Pig.

"I'm no Karen Carpenter." I rose my eyebrows at him.

Did that sound stupid? God, what did I care? I was trying to kill him, not marry the guy!

"That right?" He stared at me. I could tell he was drunk as his eyes fought to stay focused on me. He didn't remember me at all.

I nodded and took a drink of barely cold beer. It tasted like piss water.

I made small talk with him for 5 minutes.

I had to close this deal. David was gonna get pissed.

"You ride?" I asked him.

"Yep." He answered carelessly.

"I wanna see your bike." I said.

"Sure thing, little girl." He chugged the rest of his beer and got up from his seat. I followed him out to the parking lot.

"Actually," I tried to steady my voice. "What I really wanna do is go have some fun over there with you". I motioned to the forest.

He grinned with his tobacco stained teeth.

"Now you're talking."

Holy shit! This was really happening! He tromped into the forest, stumbling and cursing every time he did. I followed behind him.

God, please forgive me for what I'm about to do…

After we got far enough into the forest he stopped. I leaned up against a large tree. He walked up to me and stuck his tongue down my throat.

I almost vomited. He tasted like Jack Daniels and chew.

And filth.

He slid his hand up my leg and began slobbering on my neck.

What the hell was I supposed to do now? I didn't know what I was doing!

He crushed into me with his pants down around his ankles.

My head was going a mile a minute.

What have I done?

His hands were up my skirt.

"No." I whimpered softly and started to cry.

He didn't hear me and began to slide my skirt up above my hips.

"Stop". I almost whispered.

He kissed me again and I pushed him away.

He grabbed my wrists and slammed them against the tree.

"Don't be a cock tease". He spat and went to remove my underwear.

I panicked. God help me! He was gonna rape me! This is what I deserved. I was gonna take his life. It was like I was watching it happen to someone else. I couldn't react. I shut my eyes and willed him to stop touching me.

A sickening snap was thrown like a dart to my ear.

Shaking, I looked up to see the guy's head abnormally positioned on his body. His eyes bugged out of his head.

David held the guy's head in his hands. He stared back at me with wild orange eyes.

I stopped breathing.

David took his nail and drug it across the biker's neck. I stared at the gash that was now gushing blood.

I could smell the metallic twinge of it immediately and my stomach lurched. I wasn't even aware I had begun to grind my teeth mercessly.

"Drink".

I felt my canines cut into my lip.

My heart was beating three times as fast as it should've been.

I shook my head. No, no, no! I couldn't do this!

"Drink!" David growled and grabbed the guy by the neck.

He then smeared the scarlet lava across my lips before I could jerk away.

Once I tasted it, it was like a switch went on in my brain.

I had to have this stuff. I couldn't argue anymore. It was the only thing I wanted. My body convulsed and sweat profusely. I needed it as bad as I needed oxygen.

"Skylar…"

I put my mouth to his neck and went for it. I could feel the warm wonderful liquid sliding down my throat. It was like I had been drowning and I finally got a gasp of air. Every pain and urge I had softly slid away. Some of it flowed out the corner of my mouth and began to glide down my face to my neck.

I drank until I didn't feel the tightness in my muscles anymore. The pins and needles were gone. My headache disappeared.

I leaned back against the tree feeling so lightheaded I fell over.

David grabbed the guy, got some for himself, then dropped him in a pile on the forest floor.

He stared at me breathing heavy.

I felt high as a kite…and turned on. Really turned on!

Crickets resumed their chirping.

"It will get better." He finally spoke. "You'll,…get better".

I looked up to see him holding out a hand to help me up.

I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Come on, Twitchy"

"Where are we going?" I asked brushing myself off and adjusting the slut clothes. "I hate that name, by the way"

"It's time to get Cinderella to the ball".


	28. Chapter 28

Writers Note: Another very important song for the Story. When David lights up a cigarette, play "Space Age Love Song" by the Flock of Seagulls. Kinda always had it in my head that if Paul and Skylar ever had a song, it would've been this one. Total 80's bliss!

Chapter 28 "White Flag"

As I rode behind David on this bike, I couldn't help thinking about how my life was now planned out for me. I'd never make it to Los Angeles like I had originally wanted. I'd never get married or have a family. This was it. Me and these guys. And we'd kill people to survive. Because that's just the way that it was. I'd never see the sun again. Hell, apparently, I'd never see myself again either now that I had no reflection. And if there was a God, would he want me when my time was done? Would I even ever be done on this earth? How old would I live to be?

The old Skylar would've died of heart failure from all this stress I'm almost positive. But the new Skylar felt numb. Had no reaction to these questions, nor a reaction to what she had just done.

I didn't feel bad. I barely remembered the guy's face at this point. Maybe David was right. This wouldn't be that hard at all…

We pulled up behind the record store.

I looked at him questioningly.

"I know you don't like the clothes you're wearing, so I thought maybe you'd wanna change and get cleaned up a little bit."

Whoa! Was David being nice to me?

Walking up the back stairwell, we could hear muffled music coming from the store. I remembered there was a hidden key under the doormat.

The place smelled musty from not being opened in a week.

I stared at all my things that weren't that important anymore.

"Am I supposed to be excited to see him?" I asked as David took a seat at the kitchen table.

"Paul?...You mean you're not?"

"Well, I don't know…" I pondered. "I mean, it just feels different now."

"What does it feel like?" He asked concerned.

I hesitated.

"It feels like,…I'm supposed to be with you."

He stared at me.

Awkward silence.

His fingers drummed on the kitchen table.

"Would you say something?" I exclaimed after 45 seconds of silence.

"I'm thinking." He replied calmly and began to rub his facial hair.

Oh, this was weird. Why did I even have to say anything?

"Ok," He started. "What kind of feelings?"

I shrugged.

"Feelings like,…you can't stop thinking about me? Or feelings like you wanna hop into the sack with me?"

"This first one, I think".

He smiled thoughtfully. "Good. Cause that would really throw this whole situation for a loop. Uh, since I'm the one who turned you, we're kind of bonded, if you will. I don't really know how to explain it the best way, but I look out for you, and you look out for me. You and I will be good with communication,…it's just the way it is".

"Do you have that with Max?"

"Yes".

"Well, why don't the other guys have that with Max?"

"They do, but it's minimal. The hierarchy is still there, but much like how I turned you, Max turned me…the other guys drank his blood, but he wasn't physically there to do it. It's just different."

"So I have no ties to Max? And I answer to you?"

"I wouldn't say no ties, but yes, you answer to me."

"Am I the first one you've turned?"

He nodded. "How am I doing so far?"

"Well, I don't know. You could've had like a 'Welcome Home' banner hanging up, or some balloons or something". I joked.

He laughed. David laughed at something I said! Maybe he didn't hate me after all.

"Go get cleaned up." He ordered me like a parent. "I know someone who's gonna be really happy to see you. It's the first time he's been away from you since you turned. He doesn't even know I took you out tonight. I told him we were gonna wait til tomorrow".

I nodded and headed for the bathroom.

If he was so excited,…

Why wasn't I?

I took a shower and got all the grime off me.

David was right. I had no reflection, which was really creepy.

So, how was I supposed to get ready to see the guy that I apparently was meant to be with and would spend the rest of my existence with?

"David?" I peeked around the corner and caught him staring out the window.

"Can you help me?...I don't know what to wear."

He rolled his eyes

"Are you kidding me? You're asking me for fashion advice?"

"Well it's not my fault you guys don't get to have fucking reflections!"

"You've gotten mouthier since I've turned you". He muttered and threw open my closet door.

He reached all the way in the back and pulled out a long white flowing cotton skirt.

I gave him a look.

"Well why the hell did you even ask me then?" He snapped almost embarrassed and threw it back in.

"No, no, I'll wear it!" I said and picked it up.

What the hell was I gonna do with this?

I couldn't find anything to match it with so I went with old trusty…

I put my black Ramones T-shirt on and tied it in a knot so it showed off my flat stomach. Something I never would've done before, but what did I care now?

"Does my hair look ok?"

He moved it around a little bit.

"If you're thinking about asking me to do your make up, you can forget it". He said firmly.

I grinned and went to the jewelry box that was damn near empty.

I found my tarnished gold cross that I had gotten for Confirmation. My dad gave it to me.

I touched it quickly and didn't burst into flames.

"It's a myth." David called to me from the kitchen. "You can wear it".

How did he know what I was doing?

I put back on the black boots. They didn't look so "whorish" under a long skirt.

"Oh my God, are you ready yet?" He asked impatiently.

"I guess". I shrugged and met him in the kitchen.

He stared at me and smiled.

We went through the record store to get to the boardwalk.

"Skylar?"

"Hi Skippy…"

"Are you ok? What happened to you".

David snickered behind me.

"Uh, I just had to get out of town for a while,…nice music." I complimented him on his Psychedelic Furs.

"Thanks…you look different."

"So do you".

He did. He lost the glasses and wore normal clothes, like his mom hadn't picked them out. I looked behind the counter to find a little pixie-like girl with purple in her hair. Maybe he was trying to impress the girl who had probably been hired to take my place.

"Tell Larry hi for me".

"He's gone. He moved to Oregon. A guy named Max owns it now."

Larry made it back home. I was glad. I didn't want him to see me this way.

David sighed behind me.

"See ya around, Skippy". I grinned and walked out the door.

The boardwalk was a lot louder and more colorful than what I remembered.

Kids ran having fun with their friends. People were laughing, screaming on rides, and eating sugary pink cotton candy.

I followed behind David, taking in all of the sights that looked ten times more magnificent than they had before. Maybe because this is the first time I felt like I was in control. And I wasn't afraid to make eye contact with people, nor did I care what they thought of me. No one was gonna hurt me. No one was gonna laugh. I was here.

I strained my ears to hear if there was a song playing. Look, if I was supposed to have a moment with my "Soul Mate" or whatever he was, there had to be something really great playing. Disappointedly, there was nothing but carnival music.

David stopped in the middle of a bunch of rides. He lit up a cigarette.

"Can I have a cigarette?" I asked him.

"No. You don't smoke."

"Well, maybe I do now."

He gave me a look.

"C'mon, I just want my Sandy moment!" I protested.

He had no clue what I was talking about.

"Y'know, the movie Grease?"

"God, you ARE a girl".

"It's just that, " I started whining "When she gets all badassed out, and Danny sees her again for the first time, she shows up with a cigarette and it looked totally cool. And I feel kinda cool right now, and I just think it would add to the moment". I was jabbering on like a valley girl.

David smirked at me.

"Looks like you've got it all planned out."

I shrugged sheepishly.

"Well you can stop planning, cause he already sees you".

His blue eyes motioned behind me.

I took a deep breath. Here goes nothing…

I turned around facing the merry-go-round. He was on the merry-go-round?

Then I spotted him. Looking through the spinning ride I could see the three of them leaning over a metal fence yards away.

Something jolted in my system.

Like all of my energy was being drained from me and yet someone had lit a firecracker in my chest.

He was looking right at me with a mesmerized gaze.

I saw nothing else but him. His perfect face…

I wanted to burst out in a fit of emotional tears, because I had never needed something so bad in my life.

My body ached to touch him or to just be anywhere near him.

As bad as I needed him, I felt anchored to the ground.

Why wasn't he moving either? God dammit, Paul! Get over here now!

As if he heard me, He hopped over the fence leaving Marko and Dwayne behind. I watched as he jumped over the small barricade holding the people standing in line for the ride. He pushed past them and despite the guy telling him not to do it, hopped a ride on the merry-go-round and rode the semi-circle around til he got off on my side. And amazingly he did it gracefully and without taking his eyes off me.

He approached me slowly.

My skirt fluttered around my legs in the wind and the smell of David's cigarette floated past us.

He raised his hand and touched my arm softly.

My arm tingled where his fingers were.

A smile curved on his face and he grabbed me into a fantastically smothering hug.

"You're here." He said softly into my ear.

"I'm here".

"Are you okay?"

"I'm ok".

I was smiling so big my face felt like it could crack.

David had to be pretty proud of himself for setting this up the way he did.

Paul grabbed my face and kissed me.

My head became intoxicated with him as my drug.

"Hey, can you still get into your apartment?"

"Yeah, why?" I asked confused.

"Let's go have sex, right now!" He nodded excitedly.

"Way to ruin the moment, Paul". David laughed unbelievably at his abruptness and walked past us.

"You're a piece of work, Paul!" I scoffed.

"And you're my favorite piece of ass".

He kissed me again.

I pulled away and took off walking.

"Well,…Babe!...Come on!" I left him whining behind me.

I'd let him sweat it out for a little bit.

…But just a little bit.

Confidence was a nice thing to have.


	29. Chapter 29

Writer's Note: Okay, of course, I do not own the Lost Boys, nor do I own any of the songs I have mentioned in this story…I'm simply paying homage to them. Skylar's the only one I'm responsible for. I wanted to say thank you one more time to the people who read/followed/ commented on this story. I won't do Shout Out's in fear of missing someone. Just know that it was the best part of my day to see a new comment. You guys helped me do this.

In closing, because like I've stated before, I write as if I see it happening in a movie, if this story somehow were able to have "Ending Credits" the song "Ceremony" by New Order would be playing. I fell in love with the song, and it inspired me to publish this story so others could read it. Plus, it was the song playing when Paul and Skylar first met…To me, everything about it tells their story. So, like, listen and fall in love with it too. -Rockinrolla

Chapter 29 "I ain't a fat lady, but I'm singing" Marko's POV

So that's how we got our little Skylar. Needless to say, everyone loved that little twitchy girl.

The transition was weird at first. She was totally bonded with David, and I think Paul was a little jealous because of it, but it all worked out pretty quickly.

Dwayne looked out for her at all times, and even tried to show her how to wrench on cars.

David and Skylar wound up having kind of a parent/child relationship. He's the one who taught her how to hunt and she got really good at it. Biker's wound up being her thing. I'd be good at slaying bikers too if I had tits.

Me and Skylar? We had fun. The best times were when we'd go off and leave Paul behind, just to see him squirm.

Paul and Skylar were absolutely crazy about each other. If they weren't fighting, they were fucking. It got to the point where everyone was so nauseated with them that Max let them have the apartment upstairs so they could use it to scream at each other or screw. Both were insanely jealous of anyone else. She'd get mad when he was luring his hookers. He'd get mad when she was flirting with bikers. They'd fight about it, and then they'd go make up. Hence, the apartment. But they were good together. It was nice to see my brother happy like that.

Max absolutely adored her. Even though he didn't turn her, he referred to her as his daughter. I think he loved her so much, because she was the first one of us who had manners. He even let her work at the record store once the sun went down. She could come and go as she pleased. He was wrapped around her little finger and she knew it.

As a matter of fact, Max was so thrilled with her that he got greedy. He wanted more "children "to add to the family, since she had blended so well. So, Star and Laddie were added 2 years later around wintertime. Those 2 however didn't want anything to do with joining so they never completely turned. That turned into a whole fiasco. Pain in the asses…

Then these people from Arizona moved here. Michael was supposed to be Star's first kill. Max wanted the mother, Lucy. These punkasses that called themselves the Frog brothers got involved…well, you all know what happens next.

But, back to Paul and Skylar, since this story is about them and all.

They didn't get forever…they got 2 good years. My poor buddy lost out in a bathtub of holy water (Those Frog sons of a bitches were quite creative) and once Skylar came around the corner and saw the love of her life gone, she grabbed a wooden stake out of one of those asshole's hands and staked herself. It was totally Romeo and Juliet with a rockstar delivery. The only way those two deserved to go out.

I am a vampire. I don't regret anything I've done. I lived an alternative lifestyle that was built on the ugliness in the gutter and the beautiful freedom of the sky. I may have had to hide from the day, but at night? I lived it up. WE lived it up.

Anyway, we're just kinda hanging out waiting for some obsessed fan to get into some crazy witchcraft, or wicked voodoo or something and bring us all back…

Eh hem, WE'RE WAITING!...

In the words of Joe Elliot "It's better to burn out, than fade away".

And boy, we sure went out with a bang!

Long live the Lost Boys,…and girl.


End file.
